Señorita Besograma
by Noblee
Summary: AU. "Ese es el mejor beso que le he dado a alguien, y no creo que te alcance la vida para pagarme ese beso. Porque de seguro ahora querrás otro y otro y otro, y quedarás en la ruina." O de como Hiccup es un pervertido y Astrid se gana la vida besando a las personas.


HTTYD no me pertenece. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para un entretenimiento gratis.

 **Señorita Besograma**

Estar frente a una caja registradora es _interesante_ , por decir algo. Honestamente, a Hiccup le dan ganas de irse y buscarse un trabajo en cualquier otra parte, pero nunca renuncia. La gerente ha sido tan amable con él que le da pena el acercarse a ella y decirle que renuncia porque su vida es un asco. Además, lleva trabajando allí tres años y como que se ha encariñado con una de las cajeras; una hermosa chica de cabello negro llamada Heather, quien siendo honestos, puede llegar a comportarse como una verdadera perra si alguien se mete con ella o con sus amigos, razón por la cual Hiccup se ha esforzado seriamente por no verse en ese lado tan feo de ella – que el pobre la ha visto atormentar a su novio, y nop, definitivamente no quiere enfrentarse a la furia de Heather.

Pero siendo aún más honestos, no cree que un currículo con _administrador de compra y venta de artículos_ (o cajero, en palabras comunes), pueda conseguirle mucho. Claro, claro, puede alegar que fue a la universidad y que incluso fue el primero de su clase y todas esas tonterías que las personas usan para hacer "brillar" un mugre pedazo de papel, pero no puede, no terminó la universidad. Y no importa que sea un maldito genio que pueda construir un puto robot con solo tres latas de soda y unos cuantos cables robados, si no hay un título con un bonito sello, no sirve de nada. (Y algo le dice que esa fue la razón por la que le expulsaron, pero de nuevo, él no sabía que esos cables robados habían sido robados del carro del decano, curioso, ¿no?) Suspirando, porque no le queda más que eso y conformarse a seguir viviendo en su habitación todavía tapizada con los dibujos de astronauta y con una madre a la que ignora y un padre que le ignora a él, mira por un rato a Heather hacer su trabajo.

La chica es muy bella, no según los estándares actuales de la sociedad, pero tiene ese _je ne sais quoi_ que le hace un tanto irresistible (eso y que a Hiccup siempre le han encantado las morenas). Es un año menor que él, aunque se comporta de forma más madura que él, cosa que no le da vergüenza admitir, y – oh sorpresa – estudia en la universidad para ser maestra. Siempre se pregunta por qué rayos trabaja en esa tienda (no lo malentiendan, trabajar en Dragon's Deen es genial, precios baratos y ofertas increíbles cada semana, además de muestras gratis de comida que a Hiccup rara vez le desagrada), porque definitivamente podría estar trabajando en un lugar más ¿bonito? Algo así como un Starbucks o cualquier cafetería que busca atraer a los jóvenes con forzada ambientación y publicidad poco creíble.

Y sí, una vez le preguntó, horrible día fue ese. Y no porque recibiera un golpe o una mirada de reproche o incluso una amenaza de muerte, sino porque hacía un frío del infierno (y el hecho de que esa oración no tenga sentido es una muestra clara de lo horrible y traumante del día). Ambos estaban detrás de la tienda, cada quien bien abrigados y sonriendo como idiotas al poder ver su aliento. Era el receso y como en cada receso, fumaban un cigarro – feo hábito ese, pero Hiccup promete dejarlo cada día y obviamente no lo ha dejado – e Hiccup escuchaba a Heather quejarse de su novio. Y no sabía si darle la razón a Heather, porque era su amiga, o al chico en cuestión, porque él definitivamente podía entenderlo. (¿Enojarse y casi terminar con él sólo porque olvidó dejar abajo la tapa del baño? _¿Qué rayos Heather?_ ).

Y mientras Heather hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, porque era lo único que hacía en el receso, Hiccup se preguntó por qué rayos una chica tan problemática y demasiado complicada como ella – y que obviamente tenía algún trastorno compulsivo, lo que todavía era un diagnostico sin confirmar, pero que era muy seguro – hacía atendiendo a clientes tras una caja registradora. Obviamente, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que lo había pensado en voz alta hasta que dejó de escuchar a Heather y volteó para ver porque se había callado, sólo para encontrarse con la expresión sorprendida de ella que poco a poco se transformó en una enojada. _mierdamierdamierda_ , fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de dar un brinco adolorido: la muy maldita le había dado un pisotón con sus botas de invierno, las cuales, por alguna extraña razón, tenían un tacón; además de la subsecuente retahíla de comentarios amigables-agresivos. Y aunque en realidad nunca supo por qué trabajaba en esa tienda, Hiccup es un chico listo que sabe escoger sus peleas, o al menos en lo que se refiere a Heather.

Porque definitivamente no debió haber escogido esa pelea con su padre, quien por poco lo deshereda cuando le llegó la no grata noticia de su expulsión. Hiccup sigue pensando, y siempre lo hará, de que la decisión del decano fue exagerada y que realmente era una vendetta personal contra su padre y que él había sido el chivo expiatorio. Que para él no era ningún misterio de que el decano Bludvist mataría a su padre si el asesinato fuera legal en Berk. Y sí, él también fue un tonto por pagar por esos cables sin saber de dónde venían – aunque él alegaba que nadie podía ser tan tonto como para meterse con el carro clásico, y que costaba una fortuna, del decano – pero tenía prisa y él no había podido ir a conseguirlos legalmente en una tienda porque se había pasado el día anterior atendiendo otros asuntos más importantes.

Pero claro, a su padre no le agradó nada la idea de oír que su hijo había sido expulsado de la alma mater _a la que habían acudido generaciones y generaciones de Haddock y que enorgullecieron al clan_ (¿y por qué su padre se refería a la familia como clan? Él no tenía ni idea, se oía muy vampiresco) por haber estado dándole mantenimiento a su prótesis. Pero, vamos, ¿cómo iba a saber él que saltar de esa pared iba a dañarla un poco? Porque se suponía que era de un buen material y todas esas cosas geniales que encontró en la internet antes de comprarla. Y definitivamente no debió contarle esa última parte a su padre, quien enrojeció aún más al escuchar el final de la historia. Su madre, su santa y desobligada madre, había estado en la oficina de su padre cuando todo el desastre sucedió. Y aunque parcialmente estaba de su lado (no tenía de otra, una madre debe defender a su hijo y más si es su _único_ hijo), no lo demostró. Y _auch_. Eso le dolió mucho.

Por un segundo estuvo tentando a irse a vivir con su padrino, un cincuentón barrigón y muy ladino. Pero su madre, nunca cansándose de mostrarle su afecto, le prohibió ir con él, y aunque técnicamente estaba a unos días de ser mayor de edad, Hiccup llegó a la conclusión de que irse con su padrino empeoraría más la situación con su padre, porque no tenía duda de que Gobber se reiría de todo el asunto e incluso le daría consejos para hacerlo de nuevo y no ser atrapado. Así que no, se quedó en su casa, encerrado en su habitación lo que restó de la tarde, pensando en lo patético e injusto de su vida.

Y tres semanas después, Hiccup estaba frente a Gothi, con un currículo tan patético que ni a él le daban ganas de contratarse, rezándole a los dioses para que esa mujer no pensara como él y que se apiadara de su alma. Obviamente uno debió escucharle, porque aunque Gothi no le dijo explícitamente que estaba contratado, le dio un simple mandil y llamó a Heather – la joven y bella trabajadora que llevaba allí seis meses – para que le diera una rápida orientación y le instruyera en todo lo que debía saber de la caja registradora. Y si Hiccup le hizo unos arreglos durante su receso para que dejara de sonar cada vez que la abriera y acomodarle unos cuantos atajos para hacer todo más rápido, nadie le dijo nada, y como buen samaritano lo hizo en las demás cajas.

El _beep_ le regresa a la realidad y le hace recordar una de las razones por las que quiere renunciar, ese jodido _beep_ es irritante. Heather lo sabe y por eso se ha puesto ese día en la caja registradora que cobra a los clientes que llevan más de 20 artículos. Sólo están ellos dos, además de los cerillos (unos gemelos que han contado que están allí como castigo), y el turno de noche se ve eterno para Hiccup. Están a una semana de San Valentín, y por sus manos ya han pasado montones de chocolate, en todas sus variedades, además de ridículos muñecos que él jamás de los jamases se los daría a su hipotética novia. Y como no, nunca falta el pobre diablo que anda buscando el regalo perfecto. A Hiccup le dan ganas de decirle a cada uno de ellos de que allí realmente no encontrarán algo que les dé acceso al paraíso que está entre las piernas de su novia, pero no lo hace. Uno porque son clientes y traen dinero, y eso significa ganancias. Y dos, porque se oye muy grosero y debe recordar que hay mujeres entre sus compañeras de trabajo. Y aunque honestamente Ruffnut ni le va ni le viene, que esa chica será muy ruda y golpeará muy fuerte, pero no puede hacer o sino su castigo empeorará, Heather si es de cuidado.

Así que, ni modo, se aguanta y sonríe como ha visto que hacen en los tutoriales que tiene la tienda. Y les desea una buena noche a cada hombre que pasa por su caja, e internamente les desea mucha suerte, que actualmente vivir según los estándares femeninos es casi imposible.

―Oh, por favor. Al menos finge que no lo disfrutas ―exclama Hiccup, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos con fastidio, mientras que Heather le ve y sonríe muy inocente. El cliente se ha ido, y aunque no le da miedo tener un arrebato frente a uno, si le da vergüenza porque la mayoría ya le conoce y la mayoría conoce a su padre. Su padre pudo haber sido un triste contador que bebe cerveza los viernes y se besuquea con su esposa en la cocina, pero no, tenía que ser el presidente de una constructora muy exitosa en el estado.

― ¿Qué? Sólo hago mi trabajo, Hiccup ―dijo Heather, toda sonrisas y haciendo un nada discreto high five con Ruffnut.

―Trabajo y un cuerno. Hoy voy a quitarle ese irritante beep a esa máquina.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi bebé! ―sus manos cubren parcialmente la máquina, e Hiccup puede jurar que la máquina le está sonriendo con malicia―. Y te juro que si lo haces, le diré a Gothi que has instalado un juego en la tuya.

 _Demonios_. A Gothi le habrá importado un comino que haya modificado un poco sus cajas registradoras, pero Hiccup sabe, tan bien como Heather y los gemelos y, rayos, todo el mundo, que a Gothi no le gusta que sus trabajadores flojeen en horas de trabajo. Hiccup alza ambas manos admitiendo su derrota y Heather y Ruffnut ríen satisfechas, mientras que Tuffnut intenta no burlarse en su cara.

―A ver quién te ayuda luego con tu tarea de matemáticas ―dice, volteando ver a Tuffnut y es su turno de reírse. No es tan malvado como para dejar al pobre chico enfrentarse solo contra ecuaciones que para él parecen ser escritas con símbolos egipcios, pero eso no lo sabe él, así que Hiccup se felicita a sí mismo mientras le guiña un ojo a Heather.

Heather, entendiendo obviamente que está actuando, le devuelve el guiño y se voltea a charlar de algo con Ruffnut. E Hiccup se concentra en atender al cliente que está colocando sus cosas sobre la cinta mientras disfruta la expresión aun aterrorizada de Tuffnut.

* * *

El receso, un simple espacio de cuarenta minutos que a todos le viene en gloria, porque significa poder sentarse y checar sus celulares sin tener que estar vigilando sobre su hombro, lo pasan donde siempre. Los gemelos han ido a comprarse unos hot dogs que están para morirse por lo deliciosos y grasosos que están, mientras que Hiccup y Heather disfrutan de la aparente tranquilidad de una noche más tras el Dragon's Deen. No hace frío, pues ha dejado de ser invierno, pero la noche está fresca y no sienta nada mal un ligero suéter. Y como no, Heather ha sacado una cajetilla de cigarros y le ha ofrecido uno a Hiccup.

― ¿Sabes que intento dejarlo, verdad? ―pregunta, de todas formas, porque algo le dice que Heather secretamente quiere matarlo. Y no la culpa, después de todo ensució su vestido nuevo la semana pasada. Pero realmente no quiere morir de cáncer; quizás sí de ahogado, atropellado, incluso una bala en la cabeza tras ser asaltado, pero no de cáncer.

Heather simplemente sonríe de lado, con esa maldita sonrisa que le libra de muchos problemas (él lo sabe muy bien) y mantiene la cajetilla de cigarros frente a él. ―Claro que sí ―dice ella, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Y en ese instante, Hiccup sabe que ha perdido y aceptará uno―. Me lo dijiste ayer, ¿recuerdas? ¿Tras acabarte uno?

―Un día de estos realmente lo dejaré ―farfulla Hiccup agarrando un cigarro y encendiéndolo con el encendedor que siempre carga en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Es un simple encendedor negro con el logotipo de Batman, no es muy fan del hombre murciélago, pero su padre lo detesta y fue simplemente eso lo que le obligó a comprarlo. Además de que se ve genial cada vez que lo saca.

―Lo que te deje dormir por la noche, Hiccup ―se burla Heather, con el cigarro entre sus dedos y sonriendo victoriosa. Con un movimiento lento y que a Hiccup le hace agua la boca Heather acerca el cigarro a sus labios y le da una calada―. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los intentos para reconciliarte con tu padre?

―Sabrá Dios. Te juro que ese hombre no sabe ni lo que quiere. Un día me trata como si nada hubiera ocurrido y al siguiente me trata como la escoria que cree que soy. Es un poco confuso, así que he dejado de intentarlo ―Hiccup se encoge de hombros. La verdad le duele recibir ese trato de su padre, quien actúa como si Hiccup hubiera matado a alguien y que merece la pena de muerte. Su madre le dice que exagera, que su padre jamás llegaría a ese extremo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer hasta la hora de la cena.

A veces hay momentos en que piensa que no haría daño un poco de apoyo materno, pero su madre es tan inestable, igual que su padre (y algo le dice que por eso se casaron a dos meses de conocerse), y además parece estar más interesada en sus protestas por los derechos de los animales y por el ambiente que por su hijo. Y lo admite, al principio era divertido. Hiccup aún recuerda cuando estaba en la primaria y faltó el día del examen de historia porque su padre y él habían tenido que viajar al estado vecino para sacar a su madre de la cárcel. Había sido una historia muy divertida para contarle a sus compañeros e incluso había logrado conseguir la atención de la chica más bonita del salón, una pelirroja de cabello indomable, pero de ahí en más no pasó nada.

―Bueno, quizás un día puedas mudarte con tu padrino ―aconseja Heather.

― ¿Bromeas? Mudarme con él sería tener un _Proyecto X_ cada noche, y aunque me gustan las cosas extremas, no soy suicida.

Heather no puede evitar reír ante la comparación, pero por lo poco que sabe del padrino de Hiccup (que tiene cincuenta, divorciado, ladino y aun en el closet) bien puede tener razón.

―Que familia tan más loca te ha tocado ―dice, mientras ambos ven a lo lejos a los gemelos acercarse con la cena.

Hiccup no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

―Será mejor que no hayan olvidado ponerle mostaza al mío ―amenaza en broma a los gemelos, quienes negaron rápidamente. Gothi había dejado bien en claro que los gemelos, quienes eran hijos de una buena amiga suya, estaban allí tras meterse en un buen lío en su escuela, y aunque Hiccup considera que arrancarle la cabeza a la estatua de la mascota escolar no es nada serio y que ni siquiera merece una mención en sus expedientes, no puede evitar alegrarse por tenerlos allí. Los chicos son una tormenta que con cualquier cosa puede convertirse en un tornado. Lo que hace divertidas las noches.

―Que va, que va. Mostaza al gusto ―responde Tuffnut, dándole el hot dog mientras Ruffnut le entrega el suyo a Heather.

―Ninguna broma esta vez ―asegura Ruffnut. Heather e Hiccup se miran de reojo, acordando mentalmente darle un buen vistazo a la comida antes de darle un mordisco. Que los chicos estarán bajo amenaza, pero eso no evita que hagan bromas ligeras, y como ni Heather ni Hiccup tienen el corazón como para reportarlos (además de que no han hecho nada que pueda afectar el trabajo), cada noche se las ingenian para lograr una.

Ya cada quien con su hot dog, se sientan en el suelo y empiezan a comer. Nada raro hay en la comida, e Hiccup lo agradece infinitamente. Que tiene tanta hambre que no cree poder soportar que alguien se meta con sus preciados hot dogs. Recordando la bolsa que Heather se ha traído de adentro, Hiccup extiende una mano y la pelinegra le da la lata de soda; una coca cola normal. Ventajas de trabajar en la tienda es que pueden agarrar cosas sencillas para usarlas en la cena. Como aquella vez que simplemente tomaron una caja de palomitas para microondas y cada uno se comió tres bolsas, fue una noche que terminó con él y Ruffnut vomitando en el baño de empleados.

―Hombre, te juro que si hubiera sabido que así era trabajar en Dragon's Deen hace mucho que le habría quitado la cabeza a ese maldito castor ―exclama Tuffnut tras darle una gran mordida a su hot dog. Ruffnut, a su lado, hace un ruidito para mostrar que está de acuerdo.

―Aun así recuerden que deben estudiar o terminarán como mi amigo aquí presente ―bromea Heather mientras le señala.

―Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Ojala no puedas graduarte y te quedes estancada aquí conmigo.

Heather se muestra horrorizada ante lo dicho y cubre su boca con exagerado dramatismo.

― ¡Hiccup! ¿Cómo osas desearle eso a tu honorable camarada? ¿A la que te dijo cómo funcionaba la máquina registradora? ¿La que permitió que instalaras tu irritante jueguito?

―Oye, el tetris es patrimonio universal. No te metas con él ―arremete Hiccup, con un poco de comida aun en la boca.

―No seas asqueroso y termínate eso ―le regaña Heather.

―Sí, mamá.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut empiezan a reírse a carcajadas e Hiccup ni Heather pueden evitar el imitarlos.

El receso termina así, con los cuatro sentados en el suelo, comiendo hot dogs del carrito que está en la esquina y que siempre es asaltado cada cuatro meses, mientras ríen a carcajadas.

―Por ser una noche nada especial, digo que nos quedemos aquí unos minutos más ―sugiere Ruffnut.

A Hiccup le agrada la idea, pero ya llevan más de cuarenta minutos allí afuera y la tienda no puede estar cerrada más de lo debido. Así que levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón, Hiccup dice: ―Me encantaría, te lo juro. Pero alguien debe ser el adulto responsable aquí y volver a allá dentro.

― ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy un adulto responsable! ―grita Heather ofendida.

―Alguien que se jacte de ser un adulto no puede estar viendo Fairytopia en su celular ―dice Hiccup con simpleza, disfrutando el sonrojo avergonzado en el rostro de ella.

―Fue una vez y lo tenía allí por mi sobrina.

―Claro, claro, lo que te ayude a dormir, Heather ―Hiccup le saca la lengua antes de entrar a la tienda y antes de cerrar la puerta puede escuchar claramente a Heather gritar:

― ¡Claro, porque sacar le lengua es muy de adultos!

― ¡Lo es en Fairytopia! ―grita también él.

― ¡Jódete, Hiccup!

Lo único que hace Hiccup es cerrar la puerta mientras ríe a carcajadas.

* * *

Hiccup admite que estar allí solo, siendo el único en la caja registradora, es extraño y que quizás le da un poco de miedo, pero Hiccup puede jurar que así empezaba una película de terror… ¿o era un porno? En todo caso, es raro estar allí solo sabiendo que los demás holgazanes siguen allá afuera, quizás burlándose de él, que Hiccup no intenta siquiera el fingir que no sabe que Heather sabe miles de historias vergonzosas de él. Mientras no les cuente sobre las fotos que le tomaron en una fiesta de la fraternidad… Oh, ¿a quién engaña? Claro que se las contará y luego los gemelos estarán burlándose de él a más no poder. Hiccup se promete que si Heather hace eso, definitivamente tocará a su _bebé_ , y no le importará si Gothi le da el regaño de su vida por haber instalado el tetris en la caja registradora (aunque si lo hace, Hiccup no perderá la oportunidad de hacerle ver que fue castrante lograrlo y que debería estar orgulloso de él y, oye, tal vez hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Aunque que una viejecita vaya a defenderle… mejor no).

― ¿Planeas cobrar pronto? ―la voz de una mujer, que obviamente está molesta y si algo ha aprendido Hiccup de ese tono es que debe estar preparándose para el golpe de su vida o la mirada mortal más asesina que haya recibido.

En cambio, cuando levanta la mirada, porque estaba muy atento en checar sus uñas y pensar como no le sentaría muy bien a su orgullo el enviar a su jefa a pelar sus batallas contra su padre, se encuentra con los ojos más azules que ha visto en su vida. Y no es una exageración. Claro, una chica en su salón, cuando estaba todavía en la universidad, tenía unos ojos azules, pero estos estaban opacos y le daban a un más gris que azul. Pero estos ojos, _cielos,_ y literal. Si no es porque sabe que lo que está viendo son un par de ojos y que no ha fumado nada ilegal, podría haber jurado por un segundo que era de día y se habría preguntado cuando la tienda dejó de tener techo.

La chica le sigue viendo y alza una ceja, esperando una respuesta o un movimiento de su parte. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Hiccup se disculpa. ―Sí, sí, perdona. Ya lo hago ―y lo hace. Lo que ha comprado la chica es simple: unas frituras, un litro de soda e, incluso, unos condones. E Hiccup no sabe si deprimirse por el hecho o sentirse excitado por el hecho de saber que esa chica de ojos tan azules tendrá sexo esa noche. _¿Y qué rayos me importa a mí eso? Concéntrate, Hiccup,_ se recrimina rápidamente mientras cobra los condones. No debía ni tenía porque pensar en eso, aunque en su mente aparecen posiciones sugerentes con ella. _Traidor_ , piensa, acusando a su cerebro. Lo que es ridículo, porque su cerebro es suyo, y si su cerebro está pensando en eso, es porque, bueno, él está pensando en eso. Y que ahora esté hablando consigo mismo sobre la vida sexual de la chica – que de seguro ha de ser fenomenal, porque esos ojos tan azules prometen llevarte al paraíso – y la suya, que no existe desde hace años – a menos que cuente las veces que se complace a sí mismo en su habitación – es aún más ridículo.

Inhalando profundamente para poder calmarse, porque de seguro ya ha de estar rojo y la chica ha de estar pensando que es un pervertido – cosa que _no_ es, aunque sus pensamientos anteriores hayan entrado en esa categoría – coloca los objetos en una bolsa que tiene el divertido logo de la tienda: un dragón caricaturesco sacando la lengua (lo cual tiene mucho sentido como el nombre de la tienda). Tras eso, le comunica el total de lo cobrado mientras internamente se da una palmada en la espalda por oírse tan calmado y seguro. La chica asiente mientras busca en su cartera la cantidad requerida y, joder, que manos tan bellas tiene, aunque tiene las uñas muy carcomidas. ¿Será que es muy nerviosa?

Tratando de no pensar en eso, acepta el dinero y unos segundos después le devuelve el cambio. La chica le agradece cortésmente y se retira, con la bolsa en una mano y sacando el celular de su bolsillo con la otra. Y si Hiccup le ve el trasero y piensa que es un _muy buen_ trasero, nadie se da cuenta (excepto la cámara de seguridad y Gothi al día siguiente tras ver la cinta, pero en ese momento es Hiccup únicamente quien lo nota). Además de tener una figura que le puede dar un infarto a un anciano, Hiccup no puede evitar sentirse atraído por ese cabello rubio. Vale, las morenas son su punto débil, y lo más seguro es que hace mucho habría intentado algo con Heather por no ser que tiene un novio psicópata que podría partirle la cara si siquiera se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, pero Hiccup es un chico listo y que no teme expandir sus horizontes. Y es ridículo que piense así, puesto que la chica es completamente una extraña para él y las probabilidades de que la vuelva a ver son mínimas, sino es que nulas.

Pasando una mano entre sus cabellos castaños, que de seguro ha de parecer un nido de pájaros por lo despeinado que ha de estar, suspira resignado ante la idea de no volver a ver a esa chica de ojos azules, que por cierto, es rubia. Si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado su nombre… pero, siendo honestos, ¿qué posibilidad tenía él – un fracasado sin futuro aparente, al cual, por cierto, sus padres odian – con alguien tan hermoso como esa chica – que de seguro ha de ser una chica exitosa con miles de hombres a sus pies? Exacto, _ninguna_. Y aparte de Heather, no conoce a ninguna chica que no le mire sobre el hombro al enterarse de que ha sido expulsado de la universidad y que trabaja en una tienda cutre. Pero no vaya a ser su primo Snotlout, quien es un idiota mujeriego, pero que consigue a las mejores chicas sólo por el hecho de presumir que está en la universidad y que está a punto de graduarse. _Pendejo_. Él al menos no habría presumido de su título, simplemente habría dicho que estuvo a punto de irse a América para participar en un programa de la NASA (lo que era cierto, _en teoría_ , que lo único que vio de ese programa fue la hoja de requerimientos pegada en el tabloide de anuncios que quedaba de paso a una de sus clases, pero definitivamente habría entrado).

― ¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa? ―pregunta Ruffnut detrás de él. Hiccup se voltea y se topa con los tres flojos que dejó afuera, mirándole raro.

― ¿A mí? Nada, nada.

Obviamente, nadie le cree.

 _Mierda._

* * *

Ahora, eso de trabajar de noche en una tienda que es 24/7 es genial, porque puede agarrar una rosquilla y desayunarla mientras se regresa a casa. Y eso es lo que hace. Ese día Hiccup escoge una de chocolate, porque puede y porque es su favorita, además de que era la última y se la ganó a Heather, lo que hace que la rosquilla sepa a gloria. Su casa queda a una hora de distancia, y a pesar de que todos los demás usan un taxi para regresar a casa o usan cualquier transporte público disponible, su madre no cree necesario que su hijo – un hijo sano y fuerte, _ajá, claro mamá_ – use algo tan banal para llegar a casa cuando puede disfrutar del paisaje y ser ecoamigable, término al que todavía no le halla mucho sentido, pues el ecosistema ha sido un hijo de perra con él últimamente. Así que Hiccup se aguanta y camina, queriendo tener a su madre de su lado. Y más aun considerando que el fatal día de San Valentín se acerca, y su madre puede ponerse realmente insoportable con todo el asunto de que su hijo veinteañero no tenga novia.

― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Hiccup! ―grita Heather antes de subirse a un taxi e irse a su casa, donde de seguro le espera una cama hecha o incluso un desayuno calientito, que ha conocido a su madre, y la mujer es una santa. Heather definitivamente debería compartirla con él, que esas madres no deben pertenecer a una sola familia.

Devolviendo el saludo rápidamente, porque luego Heather le recriminará si no lo hace, Hiccup vuelve su atención al camino que aún le falta por recorrer. _Bueno, ahora o nunca_ , piensa, convencido de que es la perfecta excusa para hacer ejercicio y para evitar que el tabaco le mate los pulmones tan pronto. Pero tras quince minutos de estar trotando, algo le dice a Hiccup que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

―Maldita sea, _ahora_ sí lo dejo ―susurra apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Hijo sano y fuerte… y un cuerno. Debería simplemente coger un taxi y dejar que se le resbale el discurso lleno de moral de su madre, quien por cierto no es la muy indicada para andar dando esos discursos, mucho menos después de haber explotado ese laboratorio (y su padre debió haber intervenido, porque la policía en ningún momento fue a interrogar a su madre). Y eso es lo que hace. Se detiene en una esquina y espera a que un taxi aparezca por la calle para hacerle una señal y lo lleve a su casa, que, _en serio_ , le falta el aire. Y si al ambiente no le cae bien, es genial que a alguien de arriba sí le caiga simpático, porque un taxi da la vuelta a dos cuadras de distancia de donde está.

Brincaría de la alegría, pero no lo hace, porque es un adulto responsable y todas esas tonterías, además si lo hiciera, de seguro el taxi pensaría que está drogado o algo así. Levanta una de sus manos y hace una señal para que se detenga. Y bendito taxista, se detiene. Sin embargo, justo cuando está a punto de dar un paso, una chica rubia se le adelanta y abre la puerta trasera.

― ¡Oye, ese es mi taxi! ―grita un poco molesto. Las rubias se estarán convirtiendo en su nueva debilidad, pero todavía no lo son. La chica en cuestión se detiene y voltea hacia él y _mierda, es ella_. De acuerdo, ya son su debilidad.

―Lo necesito más que tú ―contesta la chica.

Y tal vez eso sea verdad, pero Hiccup está agotado y lo único que quiere es llegar a su casa y dormir hasta hartarse. ―Juro que te creo, pero, vamos, yo lo detuve. Es mío ―explica él, acercándose un poco a ella, quedando a una distancia considerable.

―Mira, no tengo tiem- ―el sonido de un celular le interrumpe y la chica frunce el ceño molesta y lo saca de la bolsa que lleva colgando de su hombro―. Ye te dije que voy en camino, Eret. Así que será mejor que dejes de llamar cada cinco minutos o cuando te vea no te la vas a acabar.

Y _wow_ , okey, ella lo merece más.

― ¿Sabes qué? Es todo tuyo ―acepta Hiccup, de forma casual.

―Que caballeroso ―responde ella cortante mientras se mete al taxi y da una dirección que a Hiccup no le suena de nada, y luego ve el carro alejarse en dirección totalmente contraria a su casa.

Suspirando, porque el cansancio le está dando con más fuerza, Hiccup empieza a caminar y cuando ya está a menos de veinte minutos, un taxi suena el claxon. _¿Por qué no?_ , se dice mientras acepta el aventón. Quedando frente a su casa, y tras pagar el taxi, Hiccup desea que su madre no haya estado viendo por la ventana de la sala, otra vez. Con pasos pesados, y dándolos lo más rápido que puede, Hiccup saca las llaves de la casa y abre la puerta principal. Hay ruido en la cocina, lo más seguro es que sea su padre haciendo el desayuno, y no hay vista de su madre. Agradecido infinitamente por eso, Hiccup sube las escaleras hacia su habitación y se encierra en su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama y deseando soñar con esos ojos azules que vio dos veces, siendo la última vez mejor que la anterior.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup despierta, más que nada porque le han entrado ganas de orinar, ya es casi de noche. Ya cuando sale del baño, aseado y con un nuevo cambio de ropa, Hiccup baja las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Ninguno de sus padres está allí, gracias a Dios, lo único que hay es un plato cubierto con una servilleta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Y por gestos como ese, Hiccup realmente no sabe que pensar de su padre. Hasta ahorita lo único que puede pensar es que el viejo puede ser un hombre demasiado rencoroso, porque vamos, ¡3 años! Y además fue el maldito chivo expiatorio, eso debería minimizar considerablemente la gravedad de su falta. Decidiendo dejar de pensar en ello, porque no le hace ningún bien el pensar en su padre recién levantado, Hiccup quita la servilleta del plato y sonríe al ver un simple guisado – su favorito. Unos minutos en el microondas y listo; con el plato en la mesa y él sirviéndose un vaso de refresco, Hiccup recuerda a la chica rubia que logró ver dos veces seguidas (y si esa no es una señal divina, entonces no sabe que podrá ser). Seguía igual de hermosa, y esa mañana estaba más arreglada: una cola de caballo alta, un bonito vestido que la hacía lucir entre casual y súper profesional, y unos tacones que hacían lucir perfectamente sus piernas.

Es obvio que la chica tiene trabajo y es una mujer exitosa. Tal vez sea una administradora de empresas, o quizás sea médico, o quizás sea una de esas carreras que de sólo pensar en el nombre le duele a uno la cabeza por lo complicado que son estas. Y, okey, recordar eso le deprime un poco, porque él no tiene nada más que una carrera truncada y un turno de 12 horas en una tienda de dudosa clientela (que Hiccup se ha topado con cada extraño, unos incluso habían intentado grabar un video porno en uno de los pasillos). Y ese Eret… ¿habrá sido él con quien usó los condones? Porque si fue así, entonces todavía había un poco de esperanza, porque, a pesar de sonar vulgar y machista, su experiencia – que no era tanta, pero no inexistente – decía que una buena cogida dejaba una mujer satisfecha y feliz. Y lo que vio esa mañana no fue una mujer satisfecha y feliz. Había sido una mujer irritada y molesta, aunque bien pudo haber sido porque Hiccup le discutió unos minutos por el taxi.

Dándole el primer bocado a la comida, que más es su cena, Hiccup quiere creer que habrá otra ocasión donde pueda ver a la chica y preguntarle de una buena vez su nombre. Porque hasta ahorita lo único que sabe es que es una mujer exitosa, hermosa y que tiene un amante inútil. Y él no podrá ser hermoso o exitoso, pero ese trío que tuvo en una alocada fiesta mientras estaba en la universidad, le había enseñado que definitivamente no es un inútil en la cama. Un celular vibrando le distrae e Hiccup voltea a todos lados para saber dónde está el celular, que el suyo está arriba en la habitación. Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la isla de la cocina, donde ve el celular escondido entre unas naranjas. Es el de su madre y al parecer ha recibido un mensaje. E Hiccup no es cotilla, pero si su madre está en peligro es mejor saberlo ahora que después cuando tenga que viajar miles de kilómetros para pagar su fianza.

 _Hiccup, soy mamá. Dile a tu padre que esta noche no llegaré, los chicos y yo tenemos unos asuntos que resolver y tomará un buen de tiempo. Confió en que tu padre te haya dejado la comida, sino házmelo saber._

 _PD. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que te quiere matar?_

 _PD2. Sé que me quieres, así que el que me hayas ignorado la semana pasada no me molesta._

En serio, _¿qué rayos mamá?_ Hiccup suelta una carcajada por el mensaje de su madre y niega suavemente con la cabeza. Sí, está loca y sinceramente deja mucho que desear en cuanto al departamento maternal, pero rayos, la mujer lo conoce _tan_ bien, que a veces le da por pensar si en uno de sus arrebatos en los que se cree espía ha puesto cámaras escondidas en la casa para mantenerlo vigilado. Que el conocimiento que tiene su madre de él es algo inquietante, y a la vez reconfortante. Dejando el celular nuevamente escondido entre las naranjas, limpia los platos que ha usado y se regresa a su habitación, que se ha dejado a medias el capítulo de una de sus series favoritas y se ha quedado en la mejor parte. Cuando el capítulo termina y él queda con el corazón en la mano por lo infartante que ha estado, Hiccup escucha como la puerta de la entrada es abierta. Su padre ha llegado, más temprano de lo usual, e Hiccup no quiere hablar con él, a pesar de que debe, al menos para informarle de que su madre no va a llegar sino hasta mañana, que no quiere enfrentarse nuevamente a esa mirada de decepción y molestia.

Así que se queda encerrado en su habitación y se pone a ver otra serie que le ha recomendado Heather, y por la que ha estado moleste y moleste para que la vea. El principio es algo confuso, pero la actriz principal – que curiosamente es rubia – es hermosa y divertida, e Hiccup pone la serie en favoritos, sabiendo que mañana por la noche Heather no va a dejar de sonreír al saber que le ha encantado la serie. Cuando dan las 2 de la madrugada y quedando a mitad de la primera temporada, Hiccup apaga la computadora y se dispone a dormir nuevamente, que tiene que reunir las energías necesarias para poder lidiar con Heather y los gemelos. Y si el foco de la sala sigue encendido, junto con su padre viendo la televisión en la sala, Hiccup lo ignora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y tras salir del baño tan sólo con una toalla, Hiccup se siente descansado y listo para enfrentar un nuevo día. Cuando baja a la cocina, su padre está haciendo el desayuno y la cafetera está encendida, porque nada mejor para empezar el día que con una buena y caliente taza de café, o eso decía su abuelo, quien, por cierto, se la está pasando en grande en su casa de retiro o eso es lo que les dice cada vez que le llaman o lo visitan, y las múltiples y diferentes señoras con las que Hiccup lo ve cada vez que va a visitarlo es sinónimo de que no ha superado la muerte de la abuela o que realmente lo ha superado y que está más que dispuesto a hallar nuevamente el amor, o que simplemente es un viejo pervertido. Y si su abuela, que en paz descanse, porque después de todo vivir con el abuelo más de 50 años debió haber sido algo realmente agotador, sabía cómo era el abuelo, entonces que bueno que murió para no tener que verlo comportarse así.

Hiccup, en completo silencio, agarra la jarra y se sirve un poco de café en su taza. Es una vieja taza de color negro que tiene en letras blancas y mayúsculas _EL MEJOR HIJO DEL MUNDO,_ que fue un regalo de cuando aún no entraba en la universidad pero que necesitaba estar tomando constantemente café porque se estaba matando estudiando para el examen de ingreso. Su padre tampoco hace el intento de hablar, pero le deja claro que le ha servido el desayuno y que se puede retirar a la mesa. Hiccup hace caso, más que nada porque está de buen humor y no quiere que nada ni nadie se lo arruine. Es el típico desayuno: huevos, tocino y pan tostado. Cuando está a punto de darle el primer bocado, la puerta de la entrada se abre y la voz alegre de su madre se escucha.

― ¡He llegado familia! ―grita ella mientras se hace paso a la cocina, donde saluda con un rápido beso en la frente para él y con un rápido beso en los labios a su padre―. Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué tan gruñón? ―pregunta ella, con una sonrisa, al oír el gruñido de su padre, quien se apartó lentamente de ella.

― ¿Por qué no avisaste de que no llegarías anoche, Valka?

Y _ups_ , Hiccup finge atragantarse con su desayuno, como si el simple hecho de que su madre no haya avisado fuera el fin del mundo (que, en retrospectiva, bien podría serlo). Valka, en cambio, frunce el ceño obviamente confundida, y con ambas manos aun sobre el pecho de su marido, mira de reojo a Hiccup, quien sigue comiendo tranquilo e intentando no reírse.

― ¿De qué hablas, Stoick? Anoche envíe un mensaje ―Stoick alza una ceja, no creyendo la historia y Valka suspira, sabiendo claramente lo que ha pasado―. Lo envíe a mi celular, el cual, por cierto, está entre las naranjas, y que Hiccup obviamente leyó anoche. ¿No te avisó?

― ¿No te avisé, papá? ―repite Hiccup, sorprendido y con una leve sonrisa inocente. Stoick frunce el ceño y madre e hijo esperan el momento en que se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Y cuando Stoick mira a Hiccup unos segundos y luego suspira para retirarse un momento a la sala, con la excusa de que va a poner las noticias, es cuando Valka mira fijamente a Hiccup―. ¿Qué? Me quedé dormido ―se excusa él antes de darle otro bocado a su comida.

Valka rueda los ojos exasperada. ―Oh, tú y yo sabemos que esa es una vil mentira, jovencito ― _rayos_ , bueno no le sorprende. Su madre se cruza brazos―. ¿Es que acaso tu padre y tú no planean resolver está estúpida rencilla?

Hiccup se encoge de hombros antes de contestar. ―Oye, yo estoy más que dispuesto, es él el del problema. Y además fue él quien lo inició.

―Por favor, Hiccup, ¿sigues con lo mismo? Drago Bludvist no te usó como chivo expiatorio para vengarse de tu padre.

―Eso dices tú, pero te recuerdo que papá le arruinó la vida al quedarse contigo ―la señala con el tenedor.

Valka suelta una carcajada. ―Claro, claro. Porque Drago y yo tuvimos una aventura cuando éramos adolescentes.

― ¿No fue así? Eso me contó Gobber.

―Pues no deberías creerle todo lo que te dice. Ahora, iré arriba a darme una ducha y espero verte a ti y a tu padre sentados aquí y tener un desayuno en familia.

―Pero ya acabé.

―Pues sírvete de nuevo, que estás muy flaco ―dice antes de salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

Hiccup suspira resignado mientras se levanta y se sirve un poco más. Sirve también los platos de sus papás y deja los tres platos sobre la mesa. Entonces se dirige a la sala donde está su padre y carraspea, un poco nervioso. Su padre sólo le mira, esperando claramente a que Hiccup diga algo y el chico maldice la terquedad de su padre.

―Debí haberte avisado.

Stoick asiente. ―Debiste, sabes que me preocupo si tu madre no llega por las noches.

Y _auch_ , okey, eso le hace sentir culpable, porque es totalmente cierto.

―Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ―dice un poco cabizbajo.

Su padre no dice nada durante unos segundos y luego vuelve a asentir.

―Vamos a desayunar ―le dice él mientras marcha a la cocina e Hiccup suspira aliviado mientras lo sigue.

Todavía sigue de buen humor.

* * *

―Y el tonto de Dagur me dice que si tengo tantas ganas de pelear contra él, va a comprarse un cuadrilátero ―explica Heather esa noche mientras guarda sus cosas en el casillero en la salita de empleados. Hiccup, a su lado, hace lo mismo. No lleva mucho, un simple morral donde lleva un bote de agua y un cambio de pantalones, porque nunca falta que algo le caiga encima y le ensucie―. Y yo le dije que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, después de todo no necesito un estúpido cuadrilátero para barrer el suelo con él.

Hiccup ríe un poco, porque es cierto. Heather es una buena luchadora, ¿cómo es que lo es? Hiccup prefiere no saberlo, no vaya a ser que la chica se lo quiera enseñar personalmente, de nuevo, que con una vez es suficiente (y esa vez _realmente_ le dolió). Mientras se quita el ligero suéter que se ha llevado esa noche, que adentro no es muy necesario por eso del termostato y esas cosas, Hiccup no puede evitar pensar en el novio de Heather: Dagur. El chico es un imbécil, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y definitivamente tiende a tener ideas narcisistas y un tanto psicópatas. Lo conoció durante su primer año en el Dragon's Deen; llevaba unas cuantas cajas al almacén y se topó con él en uno de los pasillos, Heather estaba a un lado de él, con el pelo despeinado y los labios hinchados (y si estaban en ese tramo del pasillo donde convenientemente no llegaba la cámara de seguridad, cosa que sólo los trabajadores de confianza sabían, Hiccup no dijo nada). La conversación que le siguió a eso fue una incomoda a más no poder, y no por el hecho de que el tipo parecía estar batallando con una erección, sino que Dagur empezó a interrogarle de la nada para cerciorarse de que sus intenciones con _su chica_ fueran buenas.

Claro, Hiccup tuvo que hacer de la vista gorda y obligarse a no mirar abajo y burlarse del _pequeño_ problema que tenía en los pantalones, más que nada porque tenía una maldita caja con latas de elote que pesaba demasiado. Heather al final se disculpó con él y le pidió que a la próxima simplemente ignorara al hombre, y que si le amenazaba le dijera a ella. Y eso, en vez de tranquilizarle, lo único que hizo fue preocuparle. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que amenazarle? ¿Por qué rayos Heather no se conseguía un novio normal, no sé, como _él_? Ser un casi ciborg era un buen motivo para estar en el número 1 de la lista de pretendientes de cualquier chica, _ni en tus más húmedos sueños, Hiccup_.

― ¿Por qué siento que tu novio es un masoquista? ― _y un loco_ , agrega para sí Hiccup, con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras se coloca el mandil que debe llevar sobre la ropa. Heather se encoge de hombros y cierra su casillero―. No importa, no quiero saber.

―De todas formas no te lo iba a decir ―Heather le saca la lengua―. Hoy es mi turno en la caja de 10 artículos o menos.

Hiccup suspira y abre la puerta que les permite ingresar a la tienda. ―Mi turno y mañana te compro un café o el desayuno si quieres.

Heather se queda de pie frente a la puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior como si estuviera considerando seriamente la oferta. Pero Heather sabe que Hiccup sabe que ella, ni loca, va a cambiar el turno de la caja registradora. ― ¿El desayuno el resto de la semana? ―agrega Hiccup.

―Tentador, pero no. Buena suerte, compañero ―le palmea el hombro amistosamente – cosa que realmente dolió, rayos, Heather tiene la mano pesada – antes de cruzar por la puerta―. Ah, por cierto, Ruffnut es toda tuya esta noche.

―Mejor mátame ―murmura Hiccup sombríamente antes de seguir a la pelinegra. Cada vez que hay un cambio de turno, la tienda permanece cerrada veinte minutos. Los compañeros del turno anterior son unos chicos muy simpáticos, y aunque en teoría Hiccup se lleva bien con ellos, lo único que hacen es saludarse en silencio cada vez que se topan en la sala de empleados. Heather, en cambio, siempre habla con ellos sobre la próxima fiesta o cosas de ese estilo, y a Hiccup no le sorprende, después de todo uno de los chicos es compañero de clase de ella. Y sí, Ruffnut le cae bien, pero la chica nunca deja de hablar, y él no tiene necesidad de escuchar sobre su _fantástica_ vida amorosa, porque le deprime y es raro escuchar a una chica cinco años menor que él presumiendo del _paquete_ de su conquista. En serio, _muy_ raro. Al menos Tuffnut sólo habla de videojuegos y cómics, y _ese_ sí es un tema con el que está relacionado, no tanto como el rubio, pero se defiende decentemente.

Cuando llegan a las cajas registradoras y Gothi se despide de ellos tras abrir nuevamente las puertas, Hiccup checa rápidamente su celular, no necesariamente porque espera un mensaje o algo por el estilo. El fondo de su pantalla es una simple foto azul, es más, es la foto default que venía con el celular cuando lo compró. Es algo patético, lo sabe, pero no tiene idea de que foto escoger; ni loco pondría una de su familia, suficiente con vivir con ellos – además de que no tiene una foto decente de su madre, poner una de él es estúpido y poner una de su artista favorita es algo raro. Ruffnut tiene una foto de ella con su una de sus conquistas, Tuffnut tiene una foto de él con un creador de comics que pudo conocer en una convención y Heather, como no, tiene una de ella y Dagur. Y rayos, ahora puede entender, aunque sea un poco, la desesperación que siente su madre al ver que todavía está soltero. Pero no, jamás va a aceptar salir por unos tragos con su primo, primero muerto que pasar toda una noche con él.

A lo lejos puede oír las risas de Ruffnut y Tuffnut, quienes se acercan viendo algo en el celular de ella, lo más seguro es que sea un video de gatos, que esos felinos siempre dan risa en sus videos. Heather guarda el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y él hace lo mismo con el suyo. Después de diez minutos (de los cuales, cinco pasa viendo los videos que le enseña Ruffnut) llega el primer cliente de la noche y el turno – que siempre se siente eterno – empieza.

* * *

Pasar la noche con Ruffnut, no es tan malo. Claro, la chica nunca cierra la boca, pero dice cosas graciosas e Hiccup puede entender el por qué Heather siempre quiere estar con ella. Pero si va a pasar la noche en la caja registradora que atiende más clientes, y va a tener que estar escuchando ese estresante _beeep_ , es más que justo que se quede con Ruffnut (y es obvio que Heather pensó en eso, porque si no, no hay razón para que Heather se obligue a soportar a Tuffnut, el caliente adolescente que no le importa morir a manos del novio de ella). Mientras Ruffnut sigue hablando del chico que planea conseguirse para San Valentín, porque eso significa regalos y una cena gratis y elegante – y cómo rayos planea un adolescente pagar lo que ella espera, es algo que Hiccup prefiere no saber –, Hiccup se distrae recordando aquel par de hermosos ojos azules y brillante cabello rubio.

No puede evitar preguntarse si podrá verla de nuevo. Berk no será muy grande, pero aun así las probabilidades son pocas. Y quizás la segunda vez fue sólo una simple coincidencia. Hiccup suspira, y finge seguir escuchando a Ruffnut, quien por cierto, es rubia, pero no es ese rubio brillante que le llamó la atención el otro día. Y ni hablar de la diferencia de edad, ¿y si la chica rubia es mayor que él? ¿O si es menor que él? Oh, rayos… no importa, para el amor no hay edad. Un cliente empieza a poner sus artículos sobre la cinta transportadora e Hiccup empieza a cobrarlas. Es más que nada comida y otras cuantas cosas de uso personal. Cuando termina y le comunica el total de su compra, el hombre que está frente a él – quien claramente se ve cansado y estresado – saca su cartera y le extiende a Hiccup una tarjeta de crédito. Hiccup la toma, y como indica el protocolo, pide la identificación personal del hombre.

 _Eret Sohn._ Eret… Eret… Le suena ese nombre.

Un momento…

¡¿Ese _Eret_?!

Hiccup le mira discretamente, mientras hace todo el proceso necesario para cobrar. Y si alguna vez pensó que tenía una oportunidad con la chica rubia, es mejor deshacerse de eso pensamientos _ahora_. Porque frente a él está un hombre, un poco más alto que él, con un traje que se ve que cuesta más de lo que él gana en un año, y que es fornido y tiene ese aire bohemio – que tiene una cola de caballo, por todos los cielos – que de seguro lo hace irresistible para las mujeres. Hiccup carraspea ligeramente para traer de vuelta a Ruffnut, y le pide la firma a Eret. Este firma rápidamente y luego se retira con sus compras. Hiccup y Ruffnut le ven marchar, la última más embobada que nada.

―Cierra la boca, Ruffnut. Se te puede meter una mosca ―exclama Hiccup en un intento de broma, aun abrumado por el aspecto de Eret. Es oficial, no tiene oportunidad alguna con la chica rubia, de la que por cierto, sigue sin saber su nombre y algo le dice que nunca lo sabrá.

―Oh… ¿viste a ese hombre? ―pregunta Ruffnut en voz alta. Hiccup no está seguro si le pregunta a él o es una pregunta que va para todos. Heather, que está detrás de ellos, silba.

―Rayos, ¿por qué cambie de caja registradora? ―dice ella, medio en broma, medio en serio.

―Joder, es sólo un tipo ―murmura Tuffnut.

Ruffnut y Heather le miran ofendidas, y antes de que Heather pueda decirle algo o que Ruffnut empiece a moverse hacia él para golpearle, Hiccup decide intervenir para salvar al chico. Porque, en cierta forma, Tuffnut dijo lo que él quería decir. ―Y… ¿trajeron algo para cenar o planean comprar algo? ―pregunta con prontitud y con un tono demasiado alegre. Ruffnut parece aceptar la evasiva, y Heather únicamente niega con la cabeza sabiendo lo que ha hecho. Ha evitado un asesinato, piensa Hiccup, mientras escucha las sugerencias para la cena.

* * *

Esa vez han decidido comprarse comida china, el restaurante está a dos cuadras, y es el turno de Hiccup y Heather de ir por la cena. Mientras caminan hombro a hombro, Heather saca la cajetilla de cigarros y, como siempre, le ofrece uno a Hiccup.

―Rayos, no. Esta vez sí voy a dejarlo ―dice él, apartando la caja. Heather se le queda viendo fijamente, y tras unos segundos, asiente conforme―. ¿Qué? ¿Así de simple? ¿Nada de insistencia o truco baratos para que acepte uno? ―pregunta extrañado.

Heather, encendiendo el suyo, vuelve a asentir. ―Quieres dejarlo, lo entiendo. Y… esta fue la primera vez que lo dijiste muy convencido. Y si algo aprecio en un hombre es el coraje.

― ¿Entonces por qué estás con Dagur? ―bromea él mientras abre la puerta del restaurante.

―Sabrá Dios ―responde ella, quedándose afuera para esperarlo.

Hiccup rueda los ojos divertido y se acerca a la barra donde está la joven que está atendiendo. Es raro que un restaurante está abierto a esas horas – casi medianoche –, pero Hiccup no se queja. Y entre comida china y los hot dogs de la esquina, esa noche prefiere pollo agridulce. Cuando ya tiene las cuatro órdenes en una bolsa, agradece rápidamente a la chica, y sale del restaurante, donde Heather le espera apoyada en la pared, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

―Vámonos ―indica él.

Cuando llegan a la tienda, los gemelos están sentados en el suelo junto con una bolsa donde traen unas sodas. Cenan entre bromas y juegos tontos que terminan con varios pedazos de pollo en el suelo.

El resto de la noche pasa sin pena ni gloria, e Hiccup termina un poco fastidiado por el _beep_ de la caja registradora – que el _beep_ de la suya al menos es un poco más bajo. Heather le recuerda que es su turno de sacar la basura, y lo hace. Es una gran bolsa de basura que debe terminar en el contenedor que está a la vuelta de la tienda, gracias al cielo no está en un callejón. Arrastrando la bolsa, porque en serio, la cosa está pesada, Hiccup sale por la puerta trasera hacia el contenedor, que da hacia la calle, pero que aun así está oculto para no dar una mala imagen. Justo cuando está a punto de abrir la tapa del contenedor, puede escuchar un par de tacones que corren hacia donde está él. Se inclina un poco a la derecha, para dar un vistazo a la mujer que debe estar acercándose.

Y _oh rayos, oh rayos_ , es la chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules… siendo perseguida por un maleante. ¿Habrá hecho algo para molestarlo? Hiccup traga nervioso y se queda oculto, cuando la chica pasa a su lado, no lo piensa mucho y la sujeta del brazo.

―Tranquila, tranquila, no te haré daño ―dice rápidamente, que la chica se ve dispuesta a soltarle un buen golpe. El hombre se escucha cerca – ¿cómo rayos logró dejarlo atrás con esos tacones? – e Hiccup trata de pensar en alguna forma de salir ileso de todo el embrollo. Tiene suerte de que todavía no amanece y están parcialmente ocultos por el bote de basura, pero el hombre no debe ser ningún idiota y obviamente cuando pase por allí va a voltear y lo va a ver a él junto con la chica a la que está persiguiendo y de seguro lo va a matar por meterse en todo el asunto. Rayos, él sólo es un simple cajero… maldita nueva debilidad por las rubias.

―Será mejor que te vayas si no te quieres ver involucrado ―le susurra la chica, mientras da un vistazo furtivo por donde viene el maleante.

―Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

La chica le mira unos segundos y asiente.

― ¿Qué eres, un policía encubierto? ¿Una mafiosa?

―Si fuera cualquiera de las dos, ¿crees que te lo diría?

Okey, tiene un punto. Pero ¿qué quiere que pregunte? Está a punto de ser asesinado por salvar a la chica que vio hace un día, al menos quiere aparentar un poco de calma y hacer un poco de conversación banal. La chica suspira, atrayendo su atención.

―Pero no, no soy nada de eso. Sólo que ese tipo quiso asaltarme y me defendí, y punto.

―Claro, claro.

―No me importa si me crees o no.

―Oye, te creo, pero estoy un poco nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sólo salí para sacar la basura, no para involucrarme en un intento de- ―unos pasos cercanos lo callan y puede sentir como la chica se tensa junto a él. A todo esto, ¿cuándo colocó a la chica entre sus brazos y el contenedor de basura? Sabiendo que no tiene tiempo, y que obviamente va a morir, empuja rápidamente a la chica a un lado, donde todavía está muy oscuro y sujeta la bolsa que ha dejado detrás de él y sale―. Buenas noches ―saluda, esperando no oírse nervioso, que el chico tiene toda la apariencia de un maleante. Y joder, trae un arma… ¡un arma!―. Eh…

― ¡Entrégame tu celular! ―grita el chico, que parece ser más o menos de su edad, quizás unos dos años menor que él, mientras le apunta con el arma. Hiccup tiene que darle crédito por sonar agresivo, que el brazo con el que sujeta el arma está temblando, y tiene que darse crédito a él por no desmayarse todavía―. ¡Ahora!

―Claro, toma, amigo ― _¿amigo?_ _¿En serio, Hiccup?_ , rayos, si no se desmaya en cinco minutos, se va a noquear él solo. Sacando rápidamente el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, _oh cielos, adiós cariño_ , se lo da al chico. Quien se lo arrebata con prontitud, e Hiccup no puede evitar suspirar aliviado. _Bien, se lo he dado, merezco vivir_. Dando un vistazo rápido a un lado de él, donde está la chica todavía oculta y obviamente viendo como intenta no mojarse en los pantalones, Hiccup da una señal con su mano indicándole que todo se acabó. El chico aun le apunta con el arma.

― ¡Dame tu cartera!

― ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ― _y tú no puedes ser más suicida, ¿discutiendo con el ladrón que tiene el arma? Bravo, Hiccup_ ―. No tengo dinero conmigo, te lo juro ―exclama, levantando ambos brazos.

El chico parece estar nervioso, pero con ganas de sacarle más, e Hiccup honestamente agradece el haber dejado la cartera en su morral. El chico parece que va a decir algo, cuando de repente, el motor de un carro acercándose le asusta y… _¡bam!_ Hiccup escucha el disparo y se pregunta por qué rayos está viendo hacia el cielo, cuando unos segundos antes estaba mirando al idiota que le quitó su celular.

― ¡Oh, rayos! ¡¿Estás bien?!

¿Y por qué rayos la chica rubia le está viendo tan alarmada?

Espera…

¡¿Le disparó a él?!

―Joder ―susurra, incorporándose un poco, sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza, más que nada por impacto contra el suelo – de nuevo, ¿cuándo fue que se cayó? – y trata de buscar rápidamente alguna mancha de sangre en su ropa. No encuentra ninguna, y ¡rayos!― ¿Tú estás bien? ―le pregunta alarmado a la chica, no vaya a ser que la adrenalina le haga ignorar el dolor y sea ella la que se está desangrando justo ahorita. La chica niega rápidamente.

―Sí, sí, pero ¡te disparó a ti! ¡En la pierna izquierda! ¿Cómo es que no estás agonizando?

¿En la pierna izquierda?

―Oh, gracias al cielo ―exclama aliviado, dejándose caer nuevamente al suelo.

―Es oficial, estás agonizando, llamaré a emergencias ―dice ella, buscando el celular en su bolso.

―Nah, descuida, soy un ciborg ―no estará agonizando, pero Hiccup sabe que está diciendo tonterías.

― ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ―pregunta ella, todavía arrodillada junto a él, con el celular ya en la mano.

Hiccup suspira y se levanta el pantalón de la pierna izquierda, dejando a la vista una prótesis. La chica ensancha los ojos sorprendida, e Hiccup ríe un poco por ello. ―Sí, supongo que tuve suerte por perder la pierna hace años. O si no ahorita estaría gritando ―dice él, en un intento por quitar la tensión del ambiente―. Así que descuida, no llames a emergencias. Estoy bien. Eh… ¿tú estás bien, verdad? Lamento lo de antes ―la chica alza una ceja, no sabiendo a que se refiere―, por empujarte.

―Si a eso le llamas empujar ―susurra ella, acomodándose mejor en el suelo.

―No tuve tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

―Se notó. Simplemente me "empujaste" y decidiste enfrentarte a ese bastardo armado.

― ¿Funcionó, no? ―señala Hiccup, con una sonrisa.

La chica suspira y regresa el celular al bolso.

―Gracias, en serio. Lo más seguro es que me hubiera atrapado y yo no tengo una prótesis que pueda amortiguar el dolor.

―No hay de que ―responde Hiccup, esperando que los chicos no hayan salido a investigar lo que ocurrió―. Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. Fue, eh, un placer ―agrega, intentando levantarse, pero cuando se pone de pie, se marea un poco. Sabiendo que nuevamente dará contra el suelo, Hiccup cierra los ojos mentalizándose rápido para el impacto, pero unos delgados brazos le sujetan de la cintura, y puede sentir muy de cerca un perfume floral.

―Deberías volver a casa ―sugiera ella, tratando de soportar su peso. Hiccup sabe que tiene razón, pero honestamente no quiere regresar a casa y soportar todo un sermón de sus padres.

―Debería, pero… ―suspira, no sabiendo que decir.

―Entonces te ayudo a regresar al trabajo, ¿supongo que tendrás un lugar donde acostarte un rato?

―Sólo un par de sillas incomodas, pero que son mejor que el suelo.

La chica asiente, e Hiccup no puede creer que le está abrazando y que él tiene su brazo muy cerca de su trasero, y si lo llega a tocar puede culpar al golpe en su cabeza, pero no sería muy honorable, así que se aguanta y deja que la chica le ayude a llegar a la puerta trasera que da también a la sala de empleados. Cuando entran, Heather está en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro, con los gemelos en un rincón entretenidos en el celular.

― ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Te estuve marcando, Hiccup! ―exclama Heather, obviamente asustada por haber escuchado el disparo. Hiccup le sonríe de lado, en un intento para tranquilizarla, mientras con la ayuda de la chica toma asiento en una de las sillas. Heather alza una ceja curiosa.

―Ah, Heather, ella es, bueno, ella…

―Soy Astrid ―se presenta ella, extendiendo la mano y Heather la estrecha.

 _Astrid_ … que bonito nombre. Le queda, sip. Perfecto. Como ella. Okey, debe dejar de pensar en eso antes de que empiece a hablar en voz alta y se deje en ridículo. Heather le sigue viendo a él, esperando una respuesta de su parte e Hiccup suspira.

―Un tipo intentó asaltarla y, bueno, yo como que la salvé ―explica él. Los gemelos dejan de ver lo que estaban viendo en sus celulares y alzan la vista sorprendidos al escuchar aquello.

― ¡¿Tú la salvaste?!

― ¡Hombre, que genial!

―Rayos, no griten ―susurra Hiccup, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un intento por amortiguar las punzadas. Los gemelos lucen culpables y se disculpan rápidamente.

― ¿La salvaste? ―pregunta Heather. Hiccup asiente y espera que dejen todo allí.

―Y recibió una bala en la pierna izquierda ―agrega Astrid.

―Ah, sí, eso también.

― "¿Eso también?" Maldición, Hiccup.

―Tranquila, Heather, fue en la pierna izquierda, así que realmente no hubo un daño. Bueno, sí lo hubo, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

Heather asiente, claramente queriendo regañarle más, pero no dice nada. Teclea algo rápidamente en su celular y luego sonríe.

―Le informé a Gothi de lo que acaba de suceder, así que _tú_ ya puedes retirarte. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Y ni ella o yo queremos verte en el próximo turno ―dice con una leve sonrisa y con un gesto a los gemelos, les indica que es hora de volver a abrir la tienda.

Quedando solos, cosa que es genial porque Astrid pudo haberse ido al momento en que le ayudó a abrir la puerta, Hiccup cierra un momento los ojos pensando a qué lugar podía ir. No quiere ir a casa, es probable que sus padres sigan dormidos, pero su padre debe irse a trabajar en un par de horas y su madre tiene _ciertos_ asuntos que resolver y él definitivamente no quiere estar solo cuando ha estado tan cerca de morir. Quizás podría quedarse con Astrid y- _bah, como si eso fuera a suceder_. Un ligero pinchazo en su costado derecho le hace abrir los ojos y se topa con los brillantes y hermosos ojos azules de Astrid, quien le mira un poco incomoda y nerviosa.

―Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento por esta noche, te lo debo.

―No me debes nada.

―Por favor, Hiccup, insisto.

Y okey, oír su nombre de los labios de ella es suficiente razón para que acepte. Así que Hiccup asiente y mira como Astrid vuelve a sacar el celular de su bolso y como marca a alguien.

―Eret, ¿podrías pasar por mí?

 _Oh mierda._

* * *

Dicho y hecho, Eret llega a la tienda unos veinte minutos después, minutos en los que Hiccup ha colocado su cabeza en el hombro de Astrid, y se siente lindo, porque puede oler la fragancia de su champú – y rayos, huele genial, definitivamente lavara su almohada con ese champú – y además porque ella no le ha dicho nada, simplemente mira algo en su celular, esperando a recibir el mensaje de que Eret ha llegado. Cuando lo recibe, Astrid le responde de que entre por la puerta que está a la vuelta, Eret entra y frunce levemente el ceño confundido al ver a Hiccup casi babeando en el hombro de Astrid, pero no dice nada. Simplemente se acerca a ellos y pasa uno de sus brazos fornidos alrededor de Hiccup para llevar la mayoría de su peso.

Heather aprovecha rápidamente para despedirse de Hiccup y agradecerle a Astrid por ofrecerse llevar a Hiccup a casa – aunque es obvio que ella ignora que lo llevan a la casa de ella, pero Hiccup supone que da lo mismo. Cuando salen de la tienda, Eret maniobra el cuerpo de Hiccup para ayudarle a entrar en la parte de atrás del carro y le pone el cinturón de seguridad. Con eso, Astrid se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y Eret arranca el carro y conducen hacia el apartamento. Hiccup – más dormido que despierto, pero aun así consciente – tiene que admitir que el edificio donde han terminado es decente, no es el tipo de lugar donde él imaginaría viviendo a una chica como Astrid, pero es lindo y tiene personalidad (si es que un edifico puede tener personalidad). Con ayuda de Eret, Hiccup baja del carro y caminan-medio arrastran hacia el elevador. Cuando llegan frente a la puerta del apartamento, una simple puerta de madera con el número 4, Astrid saca las llaves y la abre.

Y _wow_ , el estudio es amplio, y muy desordenado – hay montones de papeles apilados en el piso. Eret lo conduce con cuidado hacia el sofá, un sofá muy cómodo, admite Hiccup, y va hacia la que Hiccup cree que es su habitación. Astrid, en cambio, va a hacia la cocina y llena un vaso de agua. Minutos después regresa con dicho vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

―Tómatelas, te quitarán el dolor de cabeza ―explica ella mientras le da el vaso y las pastillas. Hiccup no pone mucha resistencia y las acepta, tomándoselas rápidamente. Astrid asiente conforme y va hacia la habitación de Eret (¿o será que es de los dos?), regresando después con unas sábanas y una almohada―. Buenas noches, Hiccup. Y gracias.

E Hiccup supone que dijo "de nada", pero la mirada sorprendida de Astrid le dice que dijo algo totalmente diferente. Pero tiene tanto sueño y realmente quiere dormir y olvidarse de que estuvo a punto de morir, así que agarra la almohada, la pone bajo su cabeza y se tapa con la sábana, olvidándose totalmente del asunto.

* * *

Un ruido de un plato caer al suelo y quebrarse, despierta a Hiccup, quien se incorpora rápidamente, maldiciendo luego haberlo hecho, que se mareó. Quedándose sentando en el sofá, tratando de aliviar la sensación de náuseas, Hiccup inhala profundamente y voltea hacia atrás, donde puede ver a Astrid agachada en el suelo y recogiendo los pedazos de un plato blanco. Lleva un curioso pantalón de pijama blanco y una blusa de tirantes rosa. Su cabello rubio lo trae suelto, e Hiccup puede ver como algunos mechones de cabello se van hacia el frente y como Astrid los aparta rápidamente de su rostro. Carraspeando un poco, porque no sabe qué rayos decir en esa situación, Hiccup atrae la atención de Astrid, quien se incorpora y coloca los pedazos de cerámica en una bolsa.

―Perdona si te desperté ―se disculpa ella, ligeramente sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma.

―No, no, descuida ―responde rápidamente Hiccup, levantándose del sofá―. Eh… ¿ocupas ayuda?

Astrid voltea detrás de ella y suspira resignada. ―De casualidad, ¿sabes hacer panqueques?

Hiccup sonríe.

―Hoy, Astrid, es tu día de suerte ―dice, haciendo una ligera inclinación para colocarse bien sus zapatos y camina hacia ella.

Astrid simplemente le dice dónde queda todo en la cocina, anunciando que tomará una ducha, y obviamente después amenazó a Hiccup, indicándole que si se le ocurría hacer algo gracioso se las pagaría. Hiccup asiente conforme con las reglas y se dispone a hacer los panqueques, no sabiendo si debe hacer también para Eret, porque realmente no quiere alimentar al novio de la chica que le está empezando a gustar más y de la que por fin sabe su nombre, pero supone que siendo él un invitado en su casa, es justo que prepare para Eret. Así que hace la mezcla, calienta el comal y espera a que se ponga bien caliente antes de empezar a preparar los panqueques. Cuando ya casi lleva la mitad de la mezcla, Astrid sale del baño con tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con una toalla sosteniendo su cabello, Hiccup traga nervioso e intenta centrarse en lo que está haciendo.

―Nada gracioso, Hiccup ―le recuerda Astrid mientras pasa por la sala para irse a ¿su habitación? ¿No se supone que los novios o amantes duermen en la misma cama? Bueno, tal vez sean una de esas parejas "modernas".

―Sí, capitán ―responde Hiccup mientras le da la vuelta a un panqueque, que estaba _así_ de quemarse.

Cuando Astrid sale de la habitación, con un simple atuendo casual (una blusa de tirantes rosa, que se suelta a nivel de la cintura, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas ballerinas), Hiccup ya ha terminado de hacer los panqueques. Y genial, él no puede evitar sentirse tan fuera de lugar (con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, y una simple camisa polo con el tonto logotipo de la tienda), pero Astrid no dice nada y simplemente se acerca a él, y sonríe al oler los panqueques.

―Hiccup, sé que de cierta forma te sientes agradecido, pero ¿estás seguro que podremos acabarnos esto entre los dos?

― ¿Y Eret?

Astrid frunce el ceño. ― ¿Qué hay con él?

― ¿No va a desayunar con nosotros?

―Que va, ya se ha ido a trabajar. Además, su novia bien puede ofrecerle de su almuerzo. ¿Qué? ―pregunta al ver la mirada confundida de Hiccup.

―Es que, bueno, yo creí que ustedes dos… ya sabes.

― ¿Creíste que estábamos juntos? ―ahora es el turno de Astrid de mostrarse confundida.

―Sí, bueno, es que la otra noche compraste unos condones y a la mañana siguiente te vi y hablaste con un Eret, y luego otra noche atendí al mismo Eret, y… mejor me callo ―termina Hiccup de decir al ver la expresión de Astrid―. Si me vas a matar, por favor que sea rápido ―susurra.

Astrid, afortunadamente, no lo mata, pero si se ríe.

―Bueno, los condones si eran para Eret, pero para que los usara con su novia, no conmigo. Dios, nunca conmigo. No es algo que quiera siquiera experimentar con él.

― ¿Por qué es malo en la cama?

La risa de Astrid aumenta e incluso se abraza a sí misma.

―Podrías decir eso ―Hiccup también ríe un poco―. Como sea, vamos, tengo hambre y esto huele delicioso ―agrega, agarrando el plato que tiene todos los panqueques, indicándole con un gesto a Hiccup que tome otros dos platos para poder servirse.

Toman asiento frente a la mesa y cada uno se sirve. Hiccup se siente incómodo, rayos, peor que eso, pero quizás sea la única oportunidad de poder estar así con Astrid y no quiere desaprovecharla. Además de que tampoco quiere llegar a la casa y ser interrogado por el intento de oficial que se cree su padre. Tras echarle un poco de miel a los suyos y tras pasarle el envase a Astrid, Hiccup da el primer bocado y jadea satisfecho con el sabor. Sip, es un as para hacer los panqueques.

―Que delicioso ―dice Astrid, tras probar los suyos―. Ahora, Hiccup… ¿estudias o algo así? Digo, no me malentiendas, no tengo nada contra los cajeros, pero…

Hiccup suspira, dejando el tenedor en la mesa.

―Descuida, sé a lo que te refieres ―aunque Hiccup definitivamente hubiera preferido nunca tocar ese punto, porque al momento en que Astrid sepa que es un tonto que no pudo terminar su carrera por un error, todo el concepto que tenga de él va a cambiar. Astrid guarda silencio, esperando a que continúe―. Estudiaba, me expulsaron de la universidad por usar cables robados para un proyecto.

Listo, ya lo dijo, ahora sólo tiene que esperar a ver como el semblante de Astrid cambia y prepararse para ser corrido del apartamento. Astrid le da un bocado más a sus panqueques y también da un trago a la taza donde se ha servido leche. ― ¿En serio? ¿Y el proyecto de perdido fue exitoso?

Okey, ¿acaso ha escuchado bien?

―Eh ―carraspea―, claro. Un diez garantizado.

―Y si obtuviste un diez, ¿por qué rayos te expulsaron?

―Porque los cables eran del carro del decano.

―Auch.

―Exacto.

― ¿Y tú los robaste? ―pregunta Astrid.

―No, sólo los compré ―aclara él.

―Y tú no sabías que eran del carro del decano, ¿verdad? ―Hiccup niega rápidamente y Astrid le da una suave palmada en el brazo―. Vaya suerte la tuya.

―Ni me lo digas, ahora mi padre lo único que hace es restregarme ese error cada vez que puede ―agrega Hiccup amargamente.

Astrid asiente, pero no dice nada más. Pero Hiccup, por alguna razón, haya eso reconfortante y habla: ―Y sí, entiendo, soy la oveja negra de la familia y sí, soy la gran decepción para mi padre. Pero he intentado de todo para dejar esa rencilla detrás, pero él es tan terco y tan cambiante. A veces me trata como si fuera de nuevo su hijo estrella y al día siguiente me trata como si acabara de recibir la noticia de mi expulsión. Ni siquiera sabe que he estado buscando otras universidades que ofrezcan la misma carrera, y que si "pierdo mi tiempo", como él siempre dice, en la tienda, es porque quiero reunir aunque sea algo de dinero para no tener que depender de él.

Astrid se le queda viendo y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de él, y sonríe levemente.

―Tranquilo, Hiccup, respira ―dice, e Hiccup lo hace, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que está agitado.

―Lo siento, me exalté. No quise abrumarte con mis problemas.

―Oye, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo me salvaste anoche ―eso parece recodarle algo―. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu prótesis? ¿No te está dando ningún problema?

Hiccup se separa un poco de la mesa y mira hacia su pierna y levanta el pantalón. Y, vaya, la bala seguía allí.

―Creo que tengo unas pinzas que pueden ayudarte a quitar… _eso_ ―exclama Astrid antes de ir hacia la que sí era su propia habitación, sólo de ella y nadie más. Unos minutos después regresa con las pinzas, y se las ofrece a Hiccup, quien las acepta. Batalla un poco para quitar la bala, que está bien incrustada, pero después de unos diez intentos, consigue sacarla y la coloca sobre la mesa―. Rayos, de tan sólo pensar que eso pudo darte en cualquier otro lugar ―susurra Astrid, un poco sorprendida al ver el agujero que ha dejado en la prótesis.

―Sí que tuve suerte ―responde Hiccup, también un poco abrumado.

― ¿No tendrás problemas con tu prótesis?

Hiccup le da un vistazo y se encoge de hombros.

―Nah, nada mayor. De todas formas, puedo repararla y dejarla como nueva

― ¿No me digas que tú la hiciste?

―Claro que no, soy bueno pero no tanto ―bromea, recibiendo un ligero golpe de Astrid―. La compré unos meses después del accidente, pero definitivamente le hice unas mejoras ―admite orgulloso.

―Sorprendente, Hiccup.

―Lo sé.

―Que modesto.

―Soy un héroe, tengo derecho a presumir un poco.

Astrid rueda los ojos, fingiendo exasperación, pero con una leve sonrisa.

―Y…

―Y… ―repite ella.

― ¿A qué te dedicas tú? ―pregunta Hiccup un poco nervioso.

―Oh, bueno, yo… como te lo digo.

―Eh… ¿diciéndolo?

―Que gracioso ―Hiccup se encoge de hombros, y ella suspira―. Besograma.

― ¿Besograma? ―repite él, confundido―. Ósea, ¿te dedicas a estudiar los besos?

―A darlos, no estudiarlos ―aclara ella, sonrojada.

―Oh… ―se queda boquiabierto.

―Y si planeas decir algo ofensivo, será mejor que te largues.

Hiccup se obliga a dar otro bocado a sus panqueques para poder cerrar la boca. _Besograma_ … _sexy_. Joder, Astrid no deja de impresionarlo. ¿Se gana la vida besando a las personas? ¡Qué genial es eso! Aunque, bueno, supone que para su novio será incomodo tener que verla besar a otras personas. Él no tendría problema alguno – ¿a quién engaña? ¡Lo tendría! Pero entendería completamente que ese es su trabajo, es como si fuera una actriz famosa y él el tipo de la gente común que tiene la suerte de salir con ella.

―Que… interesante ―dice por fin Hiccup, feliz por ver como la tensión desaparece de los hombros de Astrid al oírle.

― ¿Tú crees? ―pregunta escéptica.

―Sí, digo, has de tener demasiada experiencia besando y, bueno, de seguro has de cobrar mucho por un beso; y considerando, aparte, de que San Valentín está a tan sólo cuatro días, supongo que conseguirás un jugoso bono de Navidad adelantado.

Astrid, visiblemente relajada, le sonríe completamente. Y rayos, esa sonrisa es hermosa.

―Un muy, _muy_ jugoso bono ―afirma Astrid, antes de seguir comiendo de sus panqueques.

― ¿Y te disfrazas o algo?

―Dependiendo, a veces sí, a veces mi ropa casual es el disfraz ―contesta y luego se inclina hacia él como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto―, y no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de hombres que pagan mis servicios sólo para darle celos a la chica que les gusta.

Hiccup silba, obviamente sorprendido. Y porque puede entender a aquellos hombres, y a temor de estarse proyectando, Hiccup no tiene duda de que muchas chicas sienten celos de Astrid.

―Dime que tienes un disfraz de policía sexy ―dice Hiccup sin pensar.

Astrid sólo alza una ceja.

―Tranquilo, vaquero. Termina de desayunar ―responde guiñándole el ojo.

E Hiccup se sonroja demasiado, porque sí, _sí lo tiene_.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasa demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hiccup, quien obviamente quería pasar más tiempo con Astrid, pero el hecho de que le hayan robado su celular y que todavía no haya llegado a casa, es suficiente razón para que Hiccup haga de tripas el corazón y se despida de Astrid, quien le deja ir con tan sólo un simple beso en la mejilla. Y si ese beso en la mejilla le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, Hiccup no quiere ni imaginarse lo que un verdadero beso, el poder sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, le hará sentir. Hiccup se despide rápidamente de ella, agradeciéndole por haberle dejado dormir en su sofá, y Astrid simplemente le ve marchar desde el marco de la puerta, hasta que desaparece del pasillo y entra al elevador.

Fuera del edificio, Hiccup trata de grabarse la dirección, aun y cuando no sabe si podrá volver en un futuro, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo – el cual, por cierto, huele un poco al perfume de Astrid – camina por la acerca hasta la esquina esperando a que un taxi pase. Cuando un taxi aparece en el camino, Hiccup le hace la señal para que se detenga, luego sube en él y da la dirección de su casa. Cuando llega a la casa, la camioneta de su padre ya no está, lo que significa que ya se ha ido a trabajar, y suspira un poco aliviado mientras saca las llaves de la casa y abre la puerta. Sin embargo, sólo alcanza dar un paso dentro cuando de pronto, un par de brazos, no tan delgados como los de Astrid, le rodean con fuerza.

― ¿Dónde estabas, Hiccup? ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace horas! ―grita Valka, visiblemente feliz porque Hiccup está en casa. Hiccup, tratando de recuperar el aliento, que su madre le está abrazando muy fuerte, se aparta un poco de ella.

―Me lo robaron fuera de la tienda, lo siento.

― ¿Te asaltaron?

 _Rayos._

―Nah, descuida. No pasó nada serio ― _excepto que recibí una bala en mi prótesis, pero oye, de ahí en más todo bien_. Se sentía un poco bestia por mentirle a su madre, su relación será lo que sea, pero a Hiccup sigue sin gustarle el tener que mentirle. Valka se le queda viendo unos segundos, pero no insiste y simplemente se aparta de Hiccup.

― ¿Ya desayunaste? ―pregunta.

―Sí, sí, de camino a casa.

―Bien. Ve a dormir, Hiccup.

Y aun y cuando descansó un poco hace rato, Hiccup asiente y sube las escaleras.

―No… no le vayas a decir a papá, ¿sí? ―pide, acordándose a medio camino.

― ¿Decirle que? ―responde su madre, guiñándole cómplice.

Hiccup ríe un poco y sigue su camino. Ya a salvo en su habitación, Hiccup se desviste hasta quedar en bóxer y agarra la toalla que cuelga siempre tras la puerta y camina hacia el baño. Puede sentir su cuerpo un tanto engarrotado, y supone que nada mejor que una buena ducha de agua caliente. Regulando el agua, Hiccup se ve un momento en el espejo y, joder, está hecho un asco, no sólo su cabello está peor que despeinado, pero también tiene unas ojeras – que parecen ser más porque trabaja de noche que por lo que pasó anoche – y tiene una barba de días, ya decía él que algo se le había olvidado hacer hace unos días. Suspirando porque no le queda de otra que afeitarse ese día – lo que significa perder tiempo valioso de sueño – Hiccup se quita el bóxer y se mete bajo la ducha.

El agua al instante relaja sus músculos e Hiccup no puede evitar gemir aliviado por la sensación. Se queda un rato bajo el agua, simplemente disfrutando, y su mente – sin permiso alguno, aunque eso suena como una excusa muy barata – se pone a recordar a Astrid. Haberla visto en pijama, ese simple conjunto que se le veía tan lindo y que le dejó apreciar sus hombros desnudos que tenían unas cuantas pecas, fue realmente un beso del cielo. Claro, la chica se veía fenomenalmente sexy en su ropa casual, pero verla tan sencilla y lo más cercano a recién levantada, había sido cien veces mejor. Sin pensarlo, su mano baja hacia su casi erecto pene y lo acaricia. Recordar a Astrid con tan sólo el pijama le está excitando – y _dioses_ , se sentí como un puerco por pensar así de la chica que acaba de salvar, pero su cerebro, maldito traidor, le dice que está en _su_ casa y que puede comportarse como quiera y que está a salvo – y el recordar como ese pantalón blanco delineaba perfectamente su trasero y sus piernas, le hace gruñir como nunca lo ha hecho.

Y el beso… rayos, el beso. Fue grandioso. Hiccup se muerde el labio inferior, intentando amortiguar sus gemidos mientras aplica más fuerza en sus caricias. ¿Cómo será un beso de Astrid? Rayos, si pudiera mataría a todos los que la han besado, que de tan sólo pensar que otro hombre ha experimentado lo que él desea, y que quizás nunca conocerá, le hace desear eso. Tal vez sus besos sean pasionales, salvajes, pero con ese toque dulce que te obligan a volver y que si Astrid quiere que regreses a ella de rodillas, con gusto lo haces. Hiccup tiembla un poco al sentir que está a casi nada de correrse por tan sólo pensar en los labios de Astrid. Y no pasa ni un segundo más cuando se corre. Su corazón late con fuerza y sus respiración son un tanto erráticas. Tratando de recuperar un poco de compostura, Hiccup agarra la botella de champú y empieza a lavarse el cabello. Su cuerpo aún está sensible, y el agua caliente no ayuda mucho, pero tampoco quiere perder esa sensación gloriosa que siempre le sigue a un orgasmo.

Así que se lava el cuerpo con cuidado y se asegura de terminar rápido. Cuando sale de la ducha, con la toalla bien amarrada a su cintura, Hiccup saca un rastrillo del botiquín y se afeita despacio. A veces le dan ganas de no hacerlo más, pero la barba a veces le pica y le incomoda, así que mejor seguir teniendo ese rostro de bebé que puede seducir a las mujeres. Cuando acaba y se pone un poco de loción, Hiccup sale del baño y camina directo a su habitación. Saca sólo el pantalón de un pijama, y sin ponerse ropa interior, se lo coloca, y minutos después se echa a la cama bajo las sábanas que desentonan totalmente con la decoración de transbordadores y astronautas de su cuarto. Y lo último que recuerda antes de sucumbir nuevamente ante el sueño, son los labios suaves y carnosos de Astrid besando su mejilla.

* * *

Falta poco para la puesta del sol cuando Hiccup despierta. Un poco desorientado – sensación que todavía no se le quita, aun y cuando ya lleva trabajando de noche tres años – baja a la cocina por un vaso de agua, topándose en la puerta a su padre. El hombre trae un gesto que grita a los cuatro vientos de que tuvo un día difícil en la oficina, así que Hiccup le da el paso a él primero y luego entra él. Mientras Hiccup se sirve el agua que su garganta tanto ansía, su padre carraspea.

―No volviste a tu hora acostumbrada ―Hiccup se habría ofendido por el comentario, pero Stoick lo dice sin tono de acusación, así que Hiccup sólo bebe el agua antes de contestar.

―Tuve cierto _incidente_ anoche ―su padre alza ambas cejas, instándole a continuar―. Me… me asaltaron y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Fui a quedarme a casa de un amigo.

― ¿Por qué no llamaste?

Hiccup ríe.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirte: _oye, papá, podrías venir por mí, verás me asaltaron en mí trabajo, sí ese trabajo que no tendría de no haber sido expulsado de la universidad hace tres años para luego convertirme en la escoria de la familia Haddock_? Ya, claro.

Stoick guarda silencio unos segundos y suspira.

―Sí, pudiste decir eso. Habría ido de todas formas.

―"De todas formas" ―repite―. Lo que tú digas, papá ―dice, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el fregadero donde ha dejado el vaso que ha usado.

― ¿Pero estás bien?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. ―Por supuesto, un poco adolorido, pero nada de que preocuparse ―explica, _claro a excepción de que no sé si realmente sigues considerándome tu hijo. Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida._

Stoick asiente conforme y le da una forzada palmada en la espalda antes de salir de la cocina e irse a la sala. Sólo y frente al fregadero, Hiccup no puede evitar pensar _¿qué rayos, papá?_

* * *

Hiccup despierta la mañana siguiente sintiéndose feliz porque no tiene que ir a trabajar esa noche. La pelea de la noche anterior con su padre agrió un poco el ánimo durante la cena, a pesar de los obvios intentos de su madre por alegrar el ambiente. Lo que significó subirse a su habitación al segundo de acabar de cenar y seguir viendo las series en su computadora. Durante el almuerzo de ese día, que casi era la comida para él, Hiccup recibe un mensaje de Fishlegs, un compañero de la universidad con el que todavía sigue en contacto (lo que en su mente suena un poco deprimente, pero bueno, nunca tuvo muchos amigos en la escuela, así que…) invitándole a un bar que quedaba cerca de donde vive Hiccup, (por razones de que Fishlegs estudia o de porque Hiccup trabaja, sus salidas por las noches ya casi eran nulas, así que el hecho de que pueda aceptar esa noche, alegra un poco a Hiccup).

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

¿Podrás salir esta noche? Que estoy que me muero por una noche de alcohol y amigos.

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

¿Tan mal va el semestre?

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

Horrible… El profesor Lensk encargó un proyecto hace una semana… lo quiere asap.

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

¿Bromeas, cierto?

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

Cuanto quisiera que fuera una broma :(

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

Y ¿aun así quieres salir a beber esta noche? No sé, no quiero ser cómplice de un obvio desastre.

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

Ni tú te la crees, Hiccup. Anda, es un nuevo lugar. Tiene poco de haberse inaugurado… y que suerte para ti, te queda cerca.

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

De acuerdo, pero si al final repruebas la materia del profe. Lensk, no quiero que vengas a lloriquear conmigo :P

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

Como si fuera a hacerlo -.-

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

Oh, ¿entonces ya te has olvidado de aquella noche durante nuestro primer semestre?

 **Fishlegs Ingerman** _dice:_

Bien, tú ganas. No serás mi pañuelo de lágrimas.

 **Hiccup Haddock** _dice:_

Idiota. Mándame la dirección y ahí nos vemos.

* * *

El bar no está tan mal, piensa Hiccup mientras baja del taxi. Fishlegs le espera en la entrada, y viste un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de algodón y una chaqueta, algo casi parecido a él. Entran sin mucha complicación, ventajas de ser mayores de edad, y se hacen de un lugar en la barra.

― ¿Y qué ha sido de tu miserable vida, Hiccup? ―pregunta Fishlegs tras pedir ambos sus tragos.

― ¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma? ―Hiccup frunce el ceño, fingiéndose ofendido. Cuando sus cervezas son puestas delante de ellos, Hiccup agarra la suya y le da un buen trago―. Pues, anoche me asaltaron. Con un arma y todo eso, como en las películas.

―Joder, amigo ―exclama Fishlegs antes de darle un trago a su cerveza―. Al menos espero que haya sido porque defendías a una hermosa mujer.

―Pues… ―dice crípticamente.

―No, no, no, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Y te dio un beso a la Spiderman?

― ¿Beso a la…? ―Hiccup sacude levemente la cabeza―. Aparte de que eso sería muy incómodo, no hay escaleras de incendio cerca de la tienda. Pero mejor aún ―agrega pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Fishlegs―, pasé la noche en su apartamento ― _literalmente durmiendo_ , agrega para sí, pero Fishlegs no tiene necesidad de saber esa última parte.

― ¡Me lleva la- Dios, que envidia, y uno aquí matándose para no reprobar las materias.

―Pues quien te manda ser tan responsable.

Hiccup y Fishlegs empiezan a reírse con tanta fuerza, que los que están cerca de ellos les empiezan a mirar raro. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importa. ¿Por qué habría de importarles?, piensa Hiccup, esa noche es para disfrutarla y mofarse del gordinflón que tiene a un lado y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

Los tragos van y vienen, e Hiccup se siente un poco más desinhibido y no puede evitar echarle un ojo a la rubia que se ha sentado a un lado de él. La chica es guapa, pero no tiene ese rubio brillante de Astrid y mucho menos esos ojos azules tan hermosos, así que sólo se conforma con verla de reojo y ver que pobre diablo intenta seducirla. Fishlegs, a su lado, sigue bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, y la resaca que ambos tendrán mañana será una monumental, pero ninguno se detiene a pensar en eso. De repente, Hiccup siente un manotazo en su brazo y voltea a ver Fishlegs, quien está balbuceando algo mientras le pide al mismo tiempo que voltee hacia la entrada.

Y lo hace.

 _Alguien máteme._

―Que mujer tan hermosa ―susurra Fishlegs. E Hiccup no puede estar más de acuerdo. Es Astrid, vestida con un hermoso vestido que delinea cada línea de su cuerpo con elegancia y trae un peinado alto que deja al descubierto su cuello y hombros. No va tan elegante como para desentonar en el ambiente casual del bar, pero tampoco va tan casual como para parecerse a las demás mujeres que están en el bar―. Oh, hombre… lo que daría por besarla.

―Ni se te ocurra ―dice Hiccup al instante y Fishlegs se le queda viendo confundido―. Es ella.

― ¿Ella?

― _Ella_ ―enfatiza él, y su amigo le entiende.

―Joder, Hiccup, que suerte la tuya.

 _No tienes ni idea_. Hiccup sólo sonríe y termina la cerveza que ha ordenado, y camina hacia Astrid. Se ve tan hermosa que le dan ganas de sacarla del bar y ocultarla del mundo para que ningún otro imbécil pueda apreciar su belleza. Topa con algunas personas, pero le importa muy poco, lo único que quiere es acercarse a Astrid y decirle algo, _lo que sea_ , como que se ve muy hermosa, que le bajaría la luna si pudiera, y miles de cosas románticas que cualquier otro día le harían vomitar.

―As- ―intenta llamarla, pero puede ver como la chica se inclina a un hombre y le besa apasionadamente en los labios. Y la imagen debería ser candente a cualquiera que lo viera, pero él sólo podía sentirse enfermo y con ganas de correr al baño. Da un paso hacia atrás, para fingir que no la ha visto o que se ha confundido de persona y no parecer un idiota, pero topa con un hombre y sin querer tropieza con sus propios pies y cae de costado al suelo. Hay una ligera conmoción a su alrededor e Hiccup sólo quiere quedarse allí tirado hasta que la tierra se lo trague o hasta que la vergüenza termine con él, lo que sea que suceda primero.

― ¿Hiccup? ―la voz de Astrid se escucha cerca e Hiccup abre los ojos, topándose con ese par de ojos azules muy cerca de su rostro―. ¿Estás bien?

―Seeee ―exclama, levantándose, sintiéndose un poco mareado y se recarga en Astrid.

―Vaya, creo que alguien ya bebió mucho por esta noche ―bromea Astrid mientras sujeta bien a Hiccup de la cintura y lo acerca a una mesa que se ha vaciado―. Un vaso de agua, por favor ―le pide al mesero que se ha acercado y se acomoda en la silla, colocando una pierna sobre la otra con un movimiento lento que Hiccup no pudo evitar seguir con su mirada―. Cierra la boca, Hiccup, se te puede meter una mosca.

Hiccup suelta una carcajada y se inclina hacia la mesa hasta dejar su frente apoyada en la madera. ―Vamos, vamos, no te deprimas, cualquiera se puede caer en un bar por borracho ―le dice Astrid a modo de broma, indicándole al mesero con un gesto de que deje el vaso de agua frente a él―. Ahora, bebe el agua y relájate.

―Joder, haría todo lo que me pidieras ―susurra Hiccup, pero Astrid lo oye y sonríe.

― ¿En serio? Mmm… ¿y si te pidiera saltar de un puente?

― ¿De qué puente debo saltar? ―ante su respuesta, Astrid es ahora quien suelta una carcajada.

―Retiro lo dicho, bebiste _de más_ esta noche. Que ni se te ocurra irte de aquí conduciendo en ese estado, eh.

― ¿Te pondrías triste si me muriera?

Astrid frunce el ceño. ―Prefiero no pensar en eso.

―Rayos, tengo tantas ganas de besarte.

― ¿Disculpa? ―pregunta extrañada, pero Hiccup la ignora.

―Pero de seguro quedaría en la quiebra, porque si te besara una vez, voy a querer besarte una vez más, y después de esa vez voy a querer besarte más y más y más, y bum, ahí se iría todo mi dinero. Pero valdría totalmente la pena, eso sí.

―Sí que estás ebrio, Hiccup ―murmura Astrid, condescendiente.

―Tal vez, tal vez…

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Hiccup despierta, la cabeza la duele horrores. Aprieta los ojos, como si eso pudiera aliviarle el dolor, pero no lo hace, y gruñe adolorido, prometiéndose que definitivamente nunca saldrá con Fishlegs de nuevo y que ojalá repruebe la materia del profesor Lensk. Una risilla suena muy cerca de él e Hiccup abre los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su madre.

― ¿Mamá?

―Vaya, hasta que decides unirte al mundo de los vivos, Hiccup ―comenta Valka, obviamente aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

― ¿Qué horas son? ―pregunta, incorporándose lentamente en el sillón de la sala―. ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? ―pregunta para sí, pero su madre de todas formas le contesta.

―Oh, bueno, una hermosa jovencita vino a dejar tu trasero en esta casa después de que te quedaras dormido en un bar.

―Ugh… ― _¿espera, qué? ¿Hermosa jovencita?_ ―. ¿Era rubia?

―Sip, ¿y ya mencioné lo hermosa que es? Mira que obligarla a arrastrarte del bar hasta acá, definitivamente tienes que recompensarle por haber desperdiciado ese vestido contigo ―Valka suspira, como si el sólo pensamiento le doliera―. Como sea, es una chica muy agradable, no se quiso ir hasta cerciorarse de que no morirías ahogado con tu propio vómito.

―Eh, ¿qué? ¿Vómito?

―Dios, Hiccup, si así eres durante una resaca deberías salir a tomar más, así te harás de una buena resistencia al alcohol.

―Uh… ¿mamá? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Valka rueda los ojos exasperada, pero sigue sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Hablo de que te tomes la pastilla que te he dejado sobre la mesa y que luego de que vuelvas a ser tú y no un zombi, llames a Astrid y le invites a cenar para disculparte con ella.

― ¿Astrid? ¿Y cómo rayos sabes tú su nombre?

Valka sólo le mira, " _¿en serio, Hiccup?_ ", y se retira a la cocina para empezar a hacer la comida. Hiccup, en cambio, se queda sentado unos minutos en silencio, sólo mirando la pastilla que está sobre la mesa, pensando en cómo rayos se supone debía él hablarle a Astrid. _Ni siquiera tengo su número_ , piensa mientras se toma la pastilla y se vuelve a acostar en el sillón.

― ¡Su número está en mi teléfono, Hiccup! ―grita Valka desde la cocina, riendo al oír el quejido de dolor de su hijo.

 _¿En serio tenía que gritar?_ Hiccup esta vez sólo estira el brazo y agarra el celular que está también la mesita y desbloquea la pantalla, encontrándose con el panel de llamadas realizadas, y allí estaba, con 10 minutos de duración: **Astrid (045) 734-49788**. _¿10 minutos? Oh, cielos, ¿de qué rayos hablaron ella y mi madre?_ Sabiendo que no tenía la entereza para mantener en ese momento una conversación con Astrid, Hiccup se decide por enviarle un simple mensaje.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Eh, Astrid… soy yo, Hiccup. Umm… gracias por traerme a casa. Espero no haber dicho nada incómodo.

Astrid le responde un minuto después.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Descuida, sólo me dijiste donde ocultas el porno en tu habitación.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Oh, Dios. ¿En serio?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Sip, debo decirte que es un patético escondite.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Espera un momento, yo no tengo porno en mi habitación. Ugh… por favor, no juegues conmigo.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo :P

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

T-T

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

¿Qué? ¿No puedes soportar una pequeña resaca?

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

¿Pequeña? Esta es una resaca monumental.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Pues para la otra deja de beber tras terminar tu primera cerveza.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Sí, capitán. Pero, ya, en serio… ¿No dije nada incómodo o algo por lo que quiera darme un tiro en la cabeza?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

No, no, para nada. Deja de atormentarte :)

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Y… ¿mi madre? ¿No te dijo nada vergonzoso sobre mí?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

¿Aparte de que mojaste la cama hasta cumplir los cuatro años?

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Fue hasta los dos y en ese entonces tenía justificación médica.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Oh, rayos, lo decía en broma. ¿Qué rayos te dio? xD

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Mierda. Por favor, olvida lo que te dije.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Como si fuera a hacerlo. Nunca está de más tener material para chantajear.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Señorita Besograma, ¿acaso sería tan malvada?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Ja, ja, ja… oye, para estar con una resaca estás muy coherente.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Ni te quejes, tú empezaste. Y tengo resaca, ósea dolor de cabeza, ganas de vomitar, pero no atrofia cerebral.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Creí que lo tuyo eran los robots, no la medicina.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un genio.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Y tan modesto.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Soy un héroe, y…

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Mereces presumir. Aunque ayer fui yo quien salvó tu trasero.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Y sólo por eso te has ganado una recompensa.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

¿Ah, en serio? ¿Y qué me gané?

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Tú, yo y una cena en un restaurante que no me deje quebrado, pero que sea totalmente de tu elección.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Creo que cualquiera que escoja te dejaría quebrado.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

:(

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Já, buen intento, vaquero. Quizás otro día.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Oh, vamos, no le romperías el corazón a mi madre, ¿verdad?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

¿Es ella quién te pidió que me pidieras a mí salir?

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Eh… me apego a la quinta.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres abogado? Creo que ya viste demasiado la Ley y el Orden.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

No intentaré nada.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Ah, pero ese es el problema, Hiccup, ayer intentaste algo ;)

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Mientes, ¿verdad?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Nop.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Oh, joder, ¿no hice nada que amerite una demanda, verdad?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Mmm…

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

¡Astrid!

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

No, nada. Eres fácil de molestar.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Me alegro que consigas diversión a mi costa.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Oh, pero que caballeroso. Definitivamente sería una chica afortunada si saliera en una cita contigo.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Yo dije cena…

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Pero ambos sabemos que sería una cita.

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Tienes razón. Entonces…

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Tal vez, Hiccup, Tal vez.

Hiccup baja el celular y una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro. Justo cuando está a punto de volverse a dormir y por fin descansar su preciada cabeza, el celular vibra una vez más e Hiccup lo mira.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

De acuerdo, tú ganas, mañana por la noche, ¿te parece? ¿Cómo a las 7?

 **Valka – aka Hiccup – (045) 735-3888**

Sabía que no podrías resistir mis encantos ;)

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Oh, por favor, si hay alguien que no puede resistir los encantos del otro, eres tú :*

Y _mierda_ , no sabe cómo rebatir eso, porque es cien por ciento cierto.

* * *

― ¿Qué mosco te picó? ―pregunta Ruffnut, minutos después de que el cliente que estaba en la caja de Heather se marchó. Heather, quien obviamente también está interesada, alza una ceja en dirección a Hiccup esperando oír la respuesta.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida es bella, ¿qué más necesita un hombre para sonreír en una noche tan bonita como la de hoy? ―dice Hiccup consciente de que está sonriendo como un idiota. Pero se siente tan bien, y el hecho de que mañana por la noche va a tener una cita con Astrid tiene _todo_ que ver. Ni siquiera cuando se volvió a despertar esa tarde y tuvo que soportar el sermón de su padre, ni siquiera eso, fue capaz de bajarle el ánimo.

― ¡Tuviste sexo! ―grita Tuffnut entre risas, seguidas por las de las chicas, e Hiccup sólo le ve fijamente, deseando que las miradas mataran.

―Por favor, Tuff ―interviene Heather, e Hiccup sabe que lo que vaya a decir a continuación sólo lo va a hundir más―, "sexo" e "Hiccup" no pueden existir en la misma oración.

Y aunque técnicamente nunca dijo su nombre, Hiccup no puede evitar reclamar. ― ¡Oye! Para tú información, era muy requerido por las chicas más bonitas de mi clase.

― ¿Para que les hicieras su tarea? ―dice Heather con malicia.

― ¿No tienen trabajo qué hacer? ―pregunta en voz alta.

Los tres flojos y desgraciados – su nombre oficial – se miran entre sí y contestan al mismo tiempo: ― ¡Nop!

―Los odio.

Y lo único que recibe Hiccup es una serie de carcajadas, a las que al final se une.

* * *

Su madre deja bien en claro que debe vestirse propiamente para su cena con Astrid, su padre sólo interviene para recordarle que no lo quiere de regreso si está borracho. Y aunque todos esos recordatorios son en vano, porque ¡por favor! Obviamente debe vestirse bien para su _cita_ – joder, que bien se oye eso – con Astrid, porque de seguro la chica se vestirá despampanante y él no quiere quedarse atrás y que al final Astrid se arrepienta de salir con él; y tampoco va a emborracharse, porque sabrá Dios lo que pueda decir en ese estado, como decirle a Astrid que quiere besarla a cada rato y que si le cobra por cada beso, aunque se vaya a la ruina, valdría totalmente la pena… _ajá, no, gracias._

Tras dormir hasta las dos de la tarde y ser despertado por su madre – más por insistencia de ella que de él – Hiccup se alista simplemente para salir al centro y conseguirse de una buena vez un celular, que lo necesita (que se le olvidó borrar la conversación con Astrid del teléfono de su mamá… _horror_ ). Se compra un celular sencillo, o bueno, lo más sencillo que pueda ser pero que al mismo tiempo pueda tener instalado las aplicaciones sociales de uso diario. Cuando regresa a casa, ya son las cinco, y él ya tiene un celular nuevo.

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Hey, Astrid. Soy Hiccup… nuevo celular… ¿dónde nos vemos?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Y yo preguntándome cuando te conseguirías un celular nuevo. ¿Cuánto bullying recibiste de tu madre por nuestra conversación?

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Por favor, dime que no te volvió a decir algo.

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Sólo me dijo que nos divirtiéramos esta noche, y que esperaba que no llegaras a casa hasta la madrugada. ¿Algo que me quieras decir? :3

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Eh… ¿por qué siento que ese emoticón está lejos de ser tu expresión verdadera?

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Oh, mira eso, sí eres listo xD

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Rayos, Astrid, no me asustes. De verdad creí que estabas enojado conmigo :(

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

:P

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

:P

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Bueno, podemos vernos cerca de la biblioteca pública, que el restaurante que he escogido queda a unos minutos… o… puedes pasar por mí. Tú decides.

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Si no te importa ir en taxi…

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Para nada.

 **Hiccup (045) 765-85126**

Entonces paso por ti. Te veo a las 7 :D

 **Astrid (045) 734-49788**

Hasta entonces, Hiccup ;)

― ¡Hiccup! ¡Ya arréglate! ―grita su mamá desde el piso de abajo, e Hiccup ríe un poco mientras deja el celular sobre el escritorio que tiene en su habitación. Aún tiene demasiado tiempo para arreglarse, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

* * *

El taxi le deja unos diez minutos antes de las siete frente al edificio donde vive Astrid – e Hiccup agradece el haberse grabado la dirección – y le pide al taxista que le espere unos minutos. Entrar al edificio es sencillo, y se va al elevador y presiona el número 3, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cómo rayos es que están organizados los apartamentos en ese edificio, pero supone que es una pregunta para después, y sale del elevador y se dirige a la puerta con el número 4. Cuando toca, sólo espera unos minutos antes de que Astrid aparezca tras la puerta. Hiccup puede sentir quedarse sin aliento y sus manos sudar un poco más, porque _rayos, se ve hermosa_. Trae un simple vestido, unos zapatos de tacón bajo, y su cabello rubio lo trae suelto.

―Que linda te ves ―dice, no sabiendo que más decir o cómo rayos actuar.

―Gracias, igual tú.

― ¿También me veo lindo?

―Oh, sí, eres toda una chica linda ―Astrid le sigue el juego e Hiccup no puede estar más agradecido por eso. Sin decir más, Astrid cierra la puerta con llave y se le queda viendo―. Bueno, tú dirás.

― ¿Diré qué?

― ¿Nos vamos ya?

―Oh, eso… ― _tonto_ ―, claro, el taxi está abajo… eso espero ―agrega para sí en voz baja, y Astrid finge no oírle.

Cuando salen del edificio, el taxi sí les está esperando, e Hiccup deja que Astrid entre primero y luego sube él. La chica da la dirección del restaurante, y el viaje pasa sin pena ni gloria, simplemente con una conversación sencilla. Los nervios de Hiccup disminuyen considerablemente, y cuando llegan al restaurante y después de que Hiccup lo paga, este puede sentirse más como él y listo para no arruinar la cita con la chica más hermosa que había conocido. El restaurante tiene un ambiente agradable, dándole a un estilo de cafetería, por la madera y las sillas acolchonadas.

―Supuse que algo sencillo sería mejor ―explica Astrid mientras toman asiento frente a frente.

―Es excelente, tienes muy buen gusto.

―Lo sé ―responde, guiñándole un ojo―. Tranquilo, Hiccup. No muerdo.

―Oh…

― _A menos que quieras._

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Que qué quieres ordenar? En lo personal te recomendaría la hamburguesa ―dice Astrid mientras mira atentamente el menú que la mesera les ha dejado sobre la mesa.

 _Que raro_ , piensa Hiccup, por un momento creyó que Astrid estaba coqueteando con él. Definitivamente los nervios que aún quedan en él están haciendo estragos con su mente. Hiccup prefiere no decir nada y acepta la sugerencia de Astrid, quien ordena un burrito. La mesera promete regresar con sus órdenes y con sus bebidas en un momento mientras retira los menús y se retira. Hiccup y Astrid vuelven a quedar solos – o lo más solos que pueden quedar con más de veinte personas alrededor – y Astrid tiene ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa, un poco inclinada hacia él, e Hiccup simplemente está sentado, con las manos sobre su regazo.

―Debo admitir que nunca imaginé que saldría contigo el día antes de San Valentín ―rompe Astrid el silencio.

―Espero no estar quitándole ceros a tu bono de Navidad.

―Nah, que va. Conozco a alguien que en un día me pagaría lo que podría ganar en un año.

― ¿En serio?

―Así es.

―Vaya, que… hombre tan afortunado.

―Ciertamente.

Hay algo en la conversación que a Hiccup no le cuadra mucho, y que le da esa sensación de que se está perdiendo de algo, de algo _importante_ , pero la mesera regresa con sus órdenes e Hiccup se olvida de eso para recordar que realmente está hambriento, pero que debe comer como se debe porque está con Astrid, y… okey, _mejor sólo come, Hiccup_. Y lo hace, y la hamburguesa sabe deliciosa. Y Astrid le está mirando satisfecha, como si todo el punto de llevarle hasta ese lugar es simplemente para hacerle ver de lo que se estaba perdiendo hasta ahorita. No hablan mucho mientras comen, lo que pone un poco nervioso a Hiccup, porque ¿no se supone que se debe tener un poco de conversación para hacer más amena la velada? Bueno, al menos así es en las rom-com… O debe ver más películas o debe salir más, una de dos.

―Así que… ¿sobreviviste a tu resaca monumental? ¿O acaso estoy saliendo con un zombi?

Hiccup casi de ahoga con su bebida, y tose un poco, imitando la sonrisa divertida de Astrid.

―Casi me convierto en uno, afortunadamente, una chica rubia me salvó.

Astrid alza una ceja.

― ¿En serio? Que bien ―contesta con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

―Pero ya hablando en serio, gracias por no dejarme morir en ese bar. No sé cómo habría llegado a casa de no ser por ti.

―Bueno, Hiccup, no hay de qué. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacemos los héroes, salvar a las personas.

―Mira eso, ahora eres una heroína.

―Puedo ser lo que _quieras_.

―Eh… ― _okey, definitivamente me estoy perdiendo de algo._ Hiccup agarra su bebida y le da un sorbo rápido para quitarse ese nudo en la garganta―. ¿Y qué me cuentas, Astrid? ¿Quién eres, aparte de ser una Besograma?

Astrid se reclina en su silla y parece meditar en su respuesta.

―Soy una simple chica que tomó el tren a medianoche.

― ¿ _Don't Stop Believing_? ¿En serio?

― ¿Qué? ¡Es una buena canción!

―No lo niego, pero ¡vamos! ―Hiccup ríe―. Háblame de ti ―Astrid parece dudar, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. ¿Por favor?

―Bueno, ya que lo pides de forma tan amable… Mmm… me mudé a Berk hace unos dos años y vivo con mi primo desde entonces.

― ¿Eret es tu primo?

Astrid asiente. ―Ahora entiendes porque es un _no_ el sexo con él.

Hiccup se rasca la nuca un tanto avergonzado. Realmente debe de dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas… como aquella vez durante un cumpleaños, creyó que le regalarían por fin aquel libro que tanto había pedido (sí, un libro, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?), e incluso el regalo tenía forma de libro, pero nop, le regalaron un muñeco de acción del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre; no un día que le guste recordar mucho (aparte porque su primo Snotlout tiró el pastel en el jardín y le echó la culpa él, _desgraciado_ ). Y tal vez ese recuerdo tenía un punto cuando lo pensó, pero ahora Astrid le está mirando raro e Hiccup sacude levemente la cabeza.

―Pero sigue siendo malo en la cama, o eso dice su exnovia ―agrega Astrid, sacando la lengua. Hiccup ríe, sintiendo de repente de que debe defender el honor de aquel hombre

― ¿Una exnovia? ¿Si sabes que es – probablemente – seguro que ande inventando esas cosas porque esté resentida? ―Astrid se encoge de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, e Hiccup no puede evitar preguntar―: ¿La exnovia es tu amiga? ―ella asiente―. ¡Astrid! Eso no se hace. No puedes ser amiga de la exnovia de tu primo, con quien – por cierto – tú vives. Es alta traición. Está escrito en el Código de Primos.

― ¿Código de Primos? ¿Eso siquiera existe? ―pregunta divertida, hallando totalmente ridícula la idea. Que lo es, pero Hiccup lo ha dicho sin pensarlo.

―Pues debería ―afirma él con seriedad―. Los de problemas que las familias se evitarían…

―Algo me dice que uno de tus primos es un dolor en el trasero.

―Eso se queda corto. Sigo pensando que sólo nació para atormentarme.

―Oh, por favor, no te creas tan especial.

―Pero lo soy… soy un ciborg ― _y debería de dejar de decir eso_ , piensa Hiccup avergonzado, pero Astrid parece hallar la broma – muy mala broma – hilarante porque se empieza a reír. E Hiccup lo considera una pequeña victoria, pero…―, no crea que no estoy notando la evasiva, señorita.

―Oh ¿regresamos a las formalidades?

―Nunca tuvimos formalidades ―aclara Hiccup.

―Touché ―dice Astrid―. Pues aparte de ser besograma y vivir con mi primo, mi vida no es tan interesante.

―Es difícil creer eso ―susurra Hiccup, un poco cabizbajo, más para sí que para ella, pero parece que Astrid lo escucha de todas formas.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Astrid se inclina levemente hacia él.

Hiccup levanta el rostro y puede ver que Astrid le está viendo fijamente, y _oh Dios_ , podría quedarse viendo esos ojos toda la noche. Hiccup carraspea, intentando hallar las palabras y no quedar como un tonto para cuando conteste. ―Pues… ―empieza―, digo, eres una mujer muy hermosa, divertida, inteligente y-

― ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy inteligente? ―le interrumpe ella―. ¿Qué tal si realmente soy la rubia tonta, pero bonita?

―Já, sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible ―responde Hiccup al instante, ni siquiera que un silencio se forme tras la pregunta de Astrid―. No sé, tienes ese aire de misticismo que no cualquier mujer tiene ―y es cierto. Desde que la vio aquella noche por primera vez en la tienda, y luego cuando la salvó de aquel ladrón, Astrid tenía esa aura de ser una mujer ruda, pero que no tiene con quien apoyarse de vez en cuando, o al menos eso le pareció a Hiccup, quien sabe, tal vez se está proyectando por sus sentimientos amorosos.

―Vaya, vaya… sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer, Hiccup ―dice Astrid, con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

―Lo sé, es lo que mi madre me dice ―bromea él, y le da un trago a su bebida – que pobre, ya casi la había olvidado―. Así que por eso no puede creer que tu vida no sea interesante.

―Ah, pero realmente no lo es. Es la típica historia de la chica que se va de su casa en busca de cumplir sus sueños.

― ¿Sueños?

Astrid asiente. ―Sí, me fui de casa para poder, bueno, estudiar teatro. Pero al parecer no es lo mío. Y mi padre se decepcionó cuando me fui y mi mamá está entre que me quiere arrastrar de vuelta a casa o pretender que no tiene hija. Lo usual ― _¿Lo usual?_ Eso no tiene nada de usual―. Pero no creas, ser besograma es algo temporal.

―Que… bien. Digo, no me refiero a que tu situación esté bien, sino que, bueno, tú sabes…

―Lo sé ―le guiña el ojo.

―Y quien te dijo que no puedes ser una actriz es un idiota ―agrega Hiccup―. Además, ¿cuánto fue que lo estudiaste? ¿1 año? ―Astrid asiente―. Sí, exacto, en un año no puedes ser toda una experta. Claro, hay personas que sí pueden, pero otras no. Y- ¿qué? ―pregunta extrañado al ver como Astrid se muerde el labio inferior.

―Nada, nada… pero es raro que eso me lo estés diciendo tú.

― ¿Por qué no estoy estudiando?

―No, sino porque eso es lo que me digo cada día que paso por la escuela e intento recuperar el coraje para volver.

―Oh…

Astrid parece estar a punto de decir algo, pero la mesera le interrumpe al acercarse para preguntar si necesitan algo más. Hiccup no cree que necesite algo más, ha probado la hamburguesa más deliciosa que ha comido en toda su vida, está con Astrid y la está conociendo _de verdad_. Y eso sólo hace que le guste más y desee besarla, e Hiccup no puede evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si hiciera algún movimiento, aun y cuando le prometió a Astrid que no intentaría nada, pero el ambiente se ha hecho tan íntimo y –wow, ¿cuándo fue que ya sólo quedan ellos y unas tres parejas más? – que no besarla sería un error fatal que Hiccup definitivamente no quiere cometer.

― ¿Hiccup? ―habla Astrid, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Sí?

―Te preguntaba si pedimos la cuenta ya.

 _¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Pero…_ Hiccup sonríe levemente.

―Claro ―acepta él y la mesera regresa con la cuenta, la cual paga completamente Hiccup―. Vamos, fui yo el de la idea de la cena, es justo que pague ―agrega al ver los labios fruncidos de Astrid, y en serio, debe de dejar de ver esos labios sino quiere hacer una tontería.

Astrid no dice más y ambos esperan a que les devuelvan el cambio y dejan una propina decente para la mesera. Cuando salen del restaurante, afuera ya está más oscuro que antes – que cuando llegaron habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde la puesta del sol – e Hiccup checa su celular rápidamente y _rayos_ , casi son las 11 de la noche. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Astrid se ha colocado sobre sus hombros el ligero suéter que se ha llevado ese día. Hiccup, con grandes esfuerzos, mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Caminan unos minutos sin decir realmente nada.

―Eh, ¿vamos a alguna otra parte? ―pregunta Hiccup, deteniéndose a medio paso y Astrid se detiene a un lado de él.

―Creí que nos estabas guiando a otro lugar.

― ¿Qué? ¿Eso no lo estabas haciendo tú?

Ambos se miran fijamente unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas. Es increíble, piensa Hiccup, la situación es tan ridícula, pero se siente tan bien que haya sucedido entre ellos. Y ver a Astrid riendo así, sin control, con sus mejillas enrojecidas e incluso inclinándose un poco hacia adelante abrazándose a sí misma, es una imagen de que definitivamente _nunca_ se cansaría de contemplar.

―Eso ha sido el momento más cliché de la noche ―dice Astrid entre risas, quitándose unas lagrimillas de los ojos. Hiccup no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella―. Y…

―Y… ―repite él.

― ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? ―sugiere ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios haciendo un leve puchero – joder, sí siempre hace eso, Hiccup va a estar más que perdido.

―Sí, sí quiero ―afirma Hiccup, quedando a tan sólo un paso de ella, sintiéndose un poco aliviado por poder decirlo en voz alta.

―Genial ―susurra ella, acortando la distancia.

Sin pensarlo – porque si lo piensa Hiccup cree poder arruinarlo – Hiccup sujeta a Astrid de la cintura y Astrid gentilmente se deja arrastrar hacia él, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Hiccup.

―Dios, quiero besarte ―murmura Hiccup, quedando a tan sólo centímetros de los labios que le han estado volviendo loco, mientras se deja perder en esos ojos azules que ahora le ven como si fuera lo único que quedara en el mundo.

―Entonces hazlo.

―Pero prometí que no intentaría nada ―contesta resignado, pero sin soltarla ni un poco.

La leve risa que agita el pecho de Astrid suena tan dulce que Hiccup traga la poca saliva que le queda en la boca.

―Es la única promesa que permitiré que no cumplas ―dice ella, acariciándole una mejilla suavemente.

― ¿Segura? ―porque tiene que saberlo.

―Hiccup.

― ¿Sí?

―Sólo bésame ―su voz es firme, pero seductora y tiene una infinita gama de tonos que hacen que Hiccup se sienta mareado por unos segundos, para luego hacer lo único que ha estado queriendo desde que la vio salir de su apartamento esa tarde.

Sin prisa, porque realmente no la hay, Hiccup acorta la distancia que ya casi ni existía entre ellos y junta sus labios con los de Astrid, con esos labios suaves y carnosos que le han vuelto loco. Y lo que llegó a sentir con el beso en la mejilla es _nada_ comparado con lo que está sintiendo ahora. Astrid le besa como nunca nadie le ha besado. Le besa con pasión, le besa con dulzura, con entrega, e Hiccup sólo puede dejarse hacer por las increíbles sensaciones que le está haciendo sentir. Y él trata de acercarla más a él, como si quisiera que dejaran de ser dos personas, para ser completamente una. Porque después de ese beso, donde él está vertiendo todo su ser y sentimientos que prometen crecer y complicarse con el tiempo, Hiccup no cree poder soportar no recibir otro. Sólo ha recibido uno, y ya es un adicto.

Astrid gime quedamente en el beso e Hiccup la sujeta con más fuerza, diciéndole con el gesto que no se controle, que haga lo que quiera con él. Y ella lo hace, sus manos se colocan alrededor de su cuello y estiran levemente su cabello. Y ese simple gesto, sumado a la calidez que está rodeando su cuerpo, le hace gruñir.

―Detente, detente ―murmura Astrid entre el beso, pero ella no lo suelta, y él no la suelta. E Hiccup no está seguro de si será capaz de detenerse en ese momento, cuando ya ha saboreado los labios de Astrid con tanta energía―. Hiccup… ―y su nombre suena más como una plegaria, una súplica. Y los ojos de Astrid le vuelve a mirar y están nublados por algo que Hiccup no puede llegar a definir, pero que sin duda él también está sintiendo.

―Lo siento ―responde él, alejándose lo suficiente para permitirse momentáneamente no besarla, pero también lo suficiente como para besarla de nuevo. Su frente está pegada a la de ella, y ella sonríe – con sus labios hinchados y rojos – y niega suavemente.

―No, no, no te disculpes ―le dice ella―. Lo disfruté.

― ¿Logré alcanzar las expectativas?

― ¿Qué?

―Digo, tú besas genial, y yo tengo tanto tiempo sin besar a alguien y…

Astrid le da un rápido beso en los labios para callarlo.

―Las superaste ―afirma ella, e Hiccup siente su ego ser acariciado dulcemente por lo dicho―. Pero…

― ¿Pero?

―Ese es el mejor beso que le he dado a alguien, y no creo que te alcance la vida para pagarme ese beso. Porque de seguro ahora querrás otro y otro y otro, y quedarás en la ruina.

Hiccup traga nervioso.

― ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo sabe eso?

Astrid le mira fijamente antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrarle al oído: ―Dices cosas _muy_ interesantes cuando estás ebrio.

― ¿En serio? ―oh, rayos, ¿se lo dijo?

―Así es.

― ¿Te molesta?

― ¿Crees que si me hubiera molestado te habría llevado a tu casa esa noche?

 _¡Oh!_

Hiccup cierra fugazmente los ojos, y luego los vuelve a abrir. _¿Realmente está sucediendo?_

―No me importaría ir a la ruina ―menciona Hiccup.

―Excelente, porque mi cuota de besos en San Valentín es _muy_ alta.

― ¿Una cena disminuiría mi deuda?

―Que sea el desayuno en unas horas y te aviso.

Hiccup ríe, sabiendo que _realmente_ está perdido.

―Hecho ―acepta él.

Y si Astrid intenta decir algo, Hiccup se lo impide besándole de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes, pero con la promesa de que esa intensidad seguirá por un buen, buen tiempo en el futuro.

 **fin**

* * *

Pues un regalo para ustedes de mi parte ;)

Me costó horrores – bueno, no – pero es la historia más larga que he escrito y bueno, quise subirla completa de una buena vez.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si _realmente_ llegaron aquí: ¡gracias!

 _¿Review?_


End file.
